The Moon and the Universe
by What-so-happily-ever-after
Summary: The Crystal Gems learn that Connie is the Avatar of the Moon Goddess, who must make an ominous choice in a month that may bring the world's end. Eager to prove herself and use her new powers for good, Connie trains to become a Crystal Gem, and faces self-doubts and mistrust along the way. Happens between S3E5-6. Ships include: Stevonnie with some Laponnie (weird ship, I know)
1. The Overlord-Avatar-Wizard of the Moon

**Chapter 1: The Overlord Avatar-Wizard of the Moon Goddess**

 _ **[Summary: the Gems discover Connie's hidden power]**_

* * *

...

* * *

It was storming outside. Steven and Connie, trying to desperately pass the time, played some games into the night. They were glancing every once in a while at the warp pad, and sighed- until Connie received a text message.

"Mom will pick me up in ten minutes..." she mumbled, looking at her phone.

"I'm sorry, Connie... the Gems are probably busy... we can watch the movie next time."

"Ugh, but tonight was supposed to be _so_ _perfect_!" Connie covered her eyes in frustration. "There's even a full moon outside... just like how the movie starts!"

"I don't know about that." Steven shrugged, looking at the pouring rain through the window. "We can't really see the moon in this weather anyway." he turned back to his friend- who seemed alerted from some reason.

"Connie?"

"Wait." she stood up- looking around her. "Can't you hear it?"

"Hear what?"

" _It..._ it's..." Connie walked to the cabinet. "From this thing?"

She pointed at the statue of the female figure that was holding a gem. It was making a gentle, wavy sound – barely heard.

"Oh... it's a statue from one of my early missions... you know, the one the Gems gave me as a test..."

"Why is it singing like that?"

"I... am not sure... it never did that before." Steven said, and Connie picked it up.

It suddenly flashed in bright white – and then glowed gently.

"Whoa..." they both admired – entranced by the glow.

Connie laughed a little. "That kind of tickles..."

"Really?" Steven asked and touched the statue with his finger. "Hmm... ouch." he took his hand back. "That's kinda hot-"

"STEVEN! Connie! What are you doing!"

"Keep still!"

"It's magic!"

They heard the voices along with the sound of the warp-pad activating. Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl appeared there, ready for action.

Steven and Connie both yelled when Amethyst cracked her whip at them, but Garnet jumped and stopped Amethyst immediately – letting the whip wrap around her wrist.

"Hitting it will only make it explode faster!"

"Oh... whoops." Amethyst scratched herself behind the head.

" **Explode?!** " the human girl and the half-gem boy yelled together.

Connie tried to throw the statue away- but to her and Steven's horror, she couldn't.

"It's stuck to my hands!" she looked at the Crystal Gems for help, frightened.

"It needs to be held! Pearl!" Garnet commanded.

"On it!" Pearl nodded.

With a single graceful leap, Pearl snatched the statue from Connie's hands.

The glow stopped, and everybody sighed in relief.

"That was _not_ supposed to do that." Pearl mumbled, somewhat sweaty. "Right, Gar- huh-hot - HOT HOT HOT HOT HOT!" she tried to drop the statue- shaking her hands, but to no avail – it suddenly glowed in intense red, and the room's attendees turned panicked again.

" **Oh no** – get off me! **Get it off me!** " Pearl yelled – and Garnet rushed to her aid. She took the glowing statue from Pearl, who sighed in relief – blowing on her own hands.

Garnet summoned her gauntlets instantly. "Its energy is **intense.** I can't bubble–!"

She stopped talking, and ran to the fridge; she opened the freezer then- practically dunking the statue in along with her gauntlets. The gauntlets seemed to be stuck to it, and they were burning away.

"Never-mind." Garnet slammed the freezer shut, regenerating her hands. "Done."

Steven and Connie were staring at the scene with gaping jaws.

"Wow... _what_ _just_ _happened?_ " Steven asked.

"Eh. Garnet foresaw a giant explosion in the temple." Amethyst shrugged. Casually, as if nothing had happened- she opened the fridge and looked for something to snack on.

"Steven! Are you okay?!" Pearl demanded then, immediately grabbing his hand.

"You should ask Connie that- she was the one holding it!"

"Right," Pearl turned to Connie – who smiled nervously.

"I – I am fine. See?" she raised her palms- they were uninjured.

"What? How?" the white Gem silently asked.

"Who cares? The stupid thing's stopped now." Amethyst turned to them. "And we have a movie to watch!" she smiled, excited- until Steven shook his head.

"No, it's too late. Connie's going home soon... we'll do that next time."

"Sheesh. I **told** you we should have come earlier!" Amethyst muttered to the other two Gems – and yawned. "Whatevs. I'm going to rest."

She took a bunch of edible and non-edible things from the fridge, and entered to her room in the temple.

"You're human... you're completely fragile in comparison to any Gem." Pearl continued, worried. "It should've _scorched_ your hands off... why did the statue hurt us, but not her?" Pearl turned to Garnet.

"It only reacts to magic. Humans are not capable of magic of any sort." Garnet calmly replied.

Steven glanced at Connie- who looked a little disappointed.

"You're right... no magic in this human..." she sighed, looking at her phone. "Mom's here... I'll be going now."

Steven held on her hand then- walking her to the door.

"I'm personally glad that you have your hands." he cheerfully said. "Your mom would have banned you forever from visiting here otherwise."

"Yeah... that's a good point." Connie, encouraged, smiled a little- before she left.

Steven waved at her through the window.

"But Garnet," Pearl's voice turned significantly lower- but Steven could still hear her, "It clearly _did_ react to her. That... energy... its scale... and it just kept on _bursting_ from it when she held it."

Garnet nodded.

"I know. I think it came from her directly, not from the statue."

"Oh, that makes a lot of... **what?!** " Pearl asked then, shocked. Steven turned to them – his eyes were suddenly beaming from curiosity.

"You felt that too, didn't you?" Garnet continued. "The statue was hot, but the energy came from _her_. It was _her_ power."

"Wait... are you saying Connie has magic powers?!" Steven asked – barely containing his excitement.

"But that power... and _that_ statue... Garnet, do you actually think...?"

"Mh." Garnet shrugged. "It _does_ look a bit like her... but... I need some time to think about it. We'll need to confirm this information... and decide what to do with it later." she went to the temple's door- still looking forward, she talked again. "Steven, it's best not to tell Connie anything about it yet."

"Aw, what?" Steven asked, with clear disappointment in his voice. "No way! Why not?"

"It could only scare her." Garnet opened the door. "And she did almost make the temple explode." she took down her shades and turned her eyes to Steven. "I know it's tempting to let her know, but please understand, it's for everyone's safety. We trust you to do the right thing. Okay?"

Steven hesitated, but then he made a short, serious nod.

"Good night, Steven." Garnet smiled, wearing her shades back as she left.

It only took a couple of seconds of self struggle, until Steven suddenly burst, cheering and jumping.

" _You're a wizard, Connie_." he said in a deep voice. "Milady, you look _charm_ -ing today-eth!" he laughed. "Hey Connie, guess who is going to be the new official member of the Crystal Gems!?"

"Steven." Pearl held on her head. "Didn't you hear what Garnet has _just_ said?"

"I know... I'm only practicing for later. I am not going to tell her anything yet." he sat on the sofa then, looking at Pearl, content. "But she _will_ officially join us, right?"

"No," Pearl shook her head. "No, I – I don't know."

"Why not? What's wrong?"

"Steven, do you even _know_ what Connie did?" Pearl said – lost deep in thought, she started walking about the room. "She... _infused_ the Moon Goddess statue with an energy that had the potential to blast up a galaxy, with some direction. No human should posses such power..." Pearl chuckled then, a little neurotically. "No **Gem** should! It would have been one thing if that power was hidden inside the statue itself, then unlocked and moved _through_ her and inside the statue again..." that thought seemed to comfort her. "Yes – of course! We've only confused the power source! If thousands on thousands of years were to charge the statue with constant Gem-power feed..." slowly, she stopped walking – discouraged. "It would have achieved only a fraction of the power Connie used today... and without breaking a sweat..." she contemplated again, disturbed. "Does that mean she is–?"

"The **overlord wizard Crystal Gem?!** " Steven happily interrupted.

"More like... an organic avatar of the Moon Goddess..." Pearl covered her mouth. "My Stars... is that why Garnet said she looks like–?"

" **The overlord avatar-wizard of the Moon Goddess!** Connie's going to freak! That sounds so **awesome!** "

"Steven – I have to go. And you should sleep." Pearl mumbled – staring blankly forward, she went and activated the temple's door. "Remember, don't tell Connie anything yet. Wait for an O.K from us first... we don't want this to get out of hand... good night."

"Good night!" Steven said – overjoyed. He ran and jumped on his bed, landing with his face down.

* * *

 _..._

* * *

 ** _And that night, nobody had felt it._**


	2. Dangerous

**Chapter 2: Dangerous**

 _ **[Summary: Steven learns about the Avatar and the Prophecy]**_

* * *

...

* * *

Steven yawned, and rubbed his eyes. He woke up very early from the anticipation for the next day, and was somewhat tired- but that didn't matter. He waited near the temple door for any of the Gems to get out.

Amethyst was the first to come out, stretching loudly.

"Amethyst! Good morning!" Steven cheerfully called and followed her. "Did you hear the news?"

"About the stupid statue and the threat and the emergency meeting we're having about it? Yeah, yeah... Garnet told me... that's why I'm here." Amethyst sat near the table and laid her head on it.

"We're having an emergency meeting?.." Steven said, his smile faded a little. The door to the temple opened again. "About... a threat?"

"Yes." Garnet joined them, sitting down as well in front of Amethyst.

"Is... Connie the threat?" the half-Gem asked then, fearing the answer.

" _Connie?_ No, no, no." Amethyst smirked dismissively. "It's something about a crazy avatar of some ancient, legendary being."

"Steven." Garnet softly said, since he seemed even more worried after what he'd heard. "Let's just wait for Pearl to get here before we go any further about it. I promise you, we'll explain everything soon enough."

"Okay..." Steven mumbled, taking a seat by Amethyst.

They were silent for quite a while. From the snoring, it sounded like Amethyst fell asleep. Steven rested his head on the table and was almost tempted to sleep as well...

But he raised his head once he heard the warp-pad, and saw Pearl standing there- holding a small pile of scrolls. She went to the table and dropped it – it shook Amethyst awake.

"My lunch – huh?.." the purple Gem said, rubbing her eyes.

"I copied the most relevant info I've found..." Pearl sat down by Garnet. "But that's as deep as I could get on my own..."

"The Prophecy of the Sapphires is here, too?"

"Yes. It's all there... nothing new, though." Resting her elbows on the table, Pearl held her palms together, and put them against her forehead – lost in thought. "But the more I think about it, the more I'm certain it's her... it explains so many things. Her quick mastery of the sword... her features... even her ability to fuse with Steven."

"Not to mention the correlations to the Prophecy..." Garnet added – and Amethyst raised her hands.

"Whoa. Wait. Hold on. Steven... you fused with anyone new?" Amethyst asked the boy, hungry for details.

"No..." Steven bowed his head. "You're talking about Connie, aren't you? So she _is_ the threat?"

"Connie _again?_ Seriously?" Amethyst scoffed, ready to roll her eyes – but then she noticed everyone's grave expression. "Wait... s _eriously?_ **Connie's** the threat?!"

"She doesn't have to be a threat. But... she is probably the Avatar of the Moon Goddess... whether she knows it or not." Garnet said. "And that could prove to be... troublesome."

"Why... is that?" Steven asked, worried.

"The key word here is _omnipotence_ , Steven." Pearl replied, her voice lacking emotion. "If Connie is indeed the embodiment of this deity, she should be literally capable of doing _anything._ Changing history, reshaping reality... defying the laws of physics, defying logic... all of it should be nothing to the Avatar."

"Wow... that's actually pretty neat..." Steven noted – impressed.

"Neat _? Just 'neat'?_ " Amethyst stood up. "That's **amazing!** " she shouted, a huge grin spread on her face. "She can do anything – and she's Steven's best friend! That means she's on _our_ side!"

"But Amethyst–" Pearl started –

"– no, just think about it! She can help us defeat whoever comes to attack Earth. She can undo the damage Kindergarten did! She can _destroy_ Homeworld's authority–" the Gem gasped then and sat down, shocked from the realization of something. "No way... she can make both Rose and Steven exist at the same time!"

"Amethyst–!" Garnet warned–

"– what? Steven, don't you want to meet your mom? Don't **any** of you want to see her again? We just tell Connie–"

" **That's enough!** " Garnet slammed her fists on the table and stood up. Amethyst turned silent.

"We need to be careful. Even if Connie _can_ control her powers – having our impossible wishes magically coming true by ripping and twisting reality is _not_ natural. It's not meant to be. It's a power much beyond our comprehension... we can't tell the implications of doing anything of the sort. It could end up a nightmare... that goes double when we don't know the Avatar's true motives, or her exact purpose. Don't encourage Steven to do anything rash."

"Dude... she's Steven's _best friend._ "

"We can't know that for sure... not anymore."

"What?" Steven asked – instantly provoked by Garnet's statement."Why!?"

"If Connie's the Moon Goddess, it makes her one of the Stars... the deities who according to every Gem data available, have the initiative to create the galaxies and expend the universe... for the Diamonds to conquer and rule over."

" _Diamonds, the jewels of the universe..._ " Pearl mumbled. " _The reason for its beauty and its worth... let the Stars shine over the Diamonds and their Gems. Let their Gems shine among the stars... in the heart of the Stars, and infinitely across the universe... forever shine away the darkness._ " she sighed. "That's pretty much how it goes... everything Homeworld is about – conquering, taking over planets, using their resources, with zero regard to all the life in there... it all comes originally from these lines."

"The Moon Goddess then, like the rest of the Stars, should support the kindergartens, and the Diamonds... and by extension, Earth's destruction." Garnet summarized.

"But Connie's a human. She's from Earth." Steven looked at the two Gems in front of him- they were avoiding his eyes. "She wants to protect it, not destroy it!"

"Yeah!" Amethyst agreed then – waiting for the other two Gems' response along with Steven.

They didn't say anything for a while.

"Garnet... I can't tell them..." Pearl weakly said. "I don't even know if we should..."

"What? What is it?" Amethyst asked – even more curious than before.

Garnet sat down again- focusing on her own hands.

"There is also the matter of the Prophecy from the Sapphires about the Avatar."

She took a scroll and spread it on the table. It was written in a language that Steven couldn't read. Below the strange text there was an illustration of a vague, yet familiar silhouette; he and Amethyst leaned closer to get a better look at it.

"Is that... Connie?"

"Dude... it's totally her."

"Strange, isn't it?" Pearl quietly asked. "I always figured the Avatar would be one of the Diamonds, or at least someone from their inner court. But an organic Avatar, of all things... a human to carry the Prophecy _here,_ on Earth..."

"Well... but what does the Prophecy say?" Amethyst asked- and Garnet talked.

"It says that the Avatar was chosen by all of the Stars, to face a choice... it would bring terrible darkness, or give shine to all Gem-kind... either choice would eventually lead to the glory of the Diamonds and their Gems.

"It is commonly said the choice will be made by the Diamonds' overall achievements, and the obedience and harmony of their Gems. _Darkness_ would fall if something weakens and slows the empire: the defiant, the rivals and any danger that threatens the Diamonds will be surrendered to the darkness. _Shine_ would come if the empire is strong and united: the Diamonds and their Gems will be rewarded with might and resources able to give them nigh-omnipotence." Garnet's upper lip and nose twitched in dissatisfaction for a second before she added, "Ensuring the empire's expansion is unstoppable."

Amethyst decided to talk, after another long moment of silence.

"...er... so... you're saying Connie is either going to do something that would make the Diamonds stronger... or destroy Earth?

"Well... I doubt the Avatar is here on Earth to reward the Diamonds – unless the reward is their rebels shattered on a silver plate..." Pearl said – and then leaned on Garnet, hugging her arm. "No... it makes much more sense to be here to bestow darkness on their enemies..."

"But... **no!** Connie is not like that!" Steven shook his head- tearing up. "She is _Connie!_ It doesn't sound **anything** like her!"

"...the Stars _are_ fair... the Avatar is pure and unprejudiced... a warning sign will be given before the darkness... a chance for the disobedient Gems to repent and get back in line, and for the empire's enemies to surrender..." Pearl wiped her tears off with her other hand. "Is... that it, for us, then..?"

"Pearl. None of it is carved in stone. These are only interpretations and additions to the original Prophecy." Garnet said, her voice soft. "All we know for certain is the choice that the Avatar will face."

"For the glory of the Diamonds..." Pearl added wryly.

"So, um... what now?" Amethyst asked.

"Now we shouldn't waste any more time. I know there's supposed to be even more solid information about the Prophecy and the Avatar's true nature out there." Garnet said. "Maybe even the means to delay her choice, and stop it. We should find it as soon as possible." Garnet got up – Pearl followed. Amethyst was about to join them, when Garnet stopped her with her hand. "Amethyst, Steven, you stay here. The Halls of the Stars are filled with trickery and traps, and perils at every turn. Neither of you can read Gem – it's mandatory if you want to survive in there."

"Oh... I see." Amethyst reluctantly said, turning her eyes away from Garnet.

The pearl and the fusion went on the warp-pad, looking at each other- holding hands.

"We'll be separated. The three of us. A guardian will wait for you there- with two guardian illusions. Hold on and evade them. Sapphire will find Ruby and then I'll find you. Do not attack until I get there. Alright?"

Pearl nodded.

"Ready?"

"Ready."

"We trust you to do the right thing, Steven. The Avatar is dangerous. Amethyst – keep an eye out on everyone." Garnet said – before they were both gone.

Amethyst and Steven looked at each other.

"Well... that got dark fast." Amethyst wiped a tear off Steven's cheek, smiling affectionately. "Sorry about the whole deal with Connie."

"I'm okay... I think I'll get back to bed for a while." Steven said then – Amethyst nodded.

"No problem. I'll be in my room in case you wanna hang or... need to talk."

She messed Steven's hair before she left to her room again.

Steven waited for a while.

Then he got up, and went back to bed – looking at his phone one last time.

.

 **You:** Hey Connie. Come over after school. I have to show you something awesome.

 **Connie:** Is it magic stuff again? :)

 **You:** YES.

 **Connie:** Count me in!

.

He smiled.

Avatar or not – Connie is his friend.

He trusts her.

And the sooner she knows, the sooner the Gems will trust her, too.

* * *

...

* * *

 **A/N: it may take a while for me to upload the next chapter- I am working on later chapters now, and must make sure that some new ideas will be included in the earlier ones. I plan to update every two weeks (maybe less). Uploaded this one a little earlier than planned to give people a better idea of what the story's about first :)**


	3. Recruitment

**Chapter 3: Recruitment**

 _ **[Summary: Connie joins the Crystal Gems]**_

* * *

...

* * *

Steven ran down the stairs immediately once he heard the knocks.

"Hey, Steven!" Connie said when he opened the door. He hurried to put his hand on her mouth- checking the temple's door for Amethyst.

"Shh." he raised his finger against his lips and took his hand down.

Connie raised her eyebrow, waiting.

"Let's get outside... I need to tell you something."

* * *

...

* * *

Her reaction did not surprise him, although it did make him sigh; Connie laughed. She took her eyes off the view over Beach City and looked at Steven with clear amusement.

"Yeah, right."

"You promised you won't laugh!"

"I know, I know..." she forced herself to stop laughing. "Sorry, you've caught me by surprise! I thought you are about to share with me some embarrassing secret, not that I am the... what did you call it again?"

"The overlord Avatar-wizard of the Moon Goddess."

She chuckled again – trying hard to keep on a serious face. "That's a fancy title..." she held Steven's hand then, smiling. "But that's okay. You don't need to cheer me up like this. I'm fine – but I appreciate the thought."

"But I'm serious! We even had an emergency meeting about it this morning and everything!"

Connie seemed skeptic.

"An emergency meeting... about _me..._ having superpowers?" she tried to confirm.

"Yes... apparently that Avatar thing is supposed to be a big deal. They said something about you being omnipotent and you being a Star and a prophecy and how you might want to destroy Earth..."

"What? Steven – what are you even talking about?"

Steven told her everything he remembered from the meeting in the morning – making Connie's emotional expressions alter between disbelief, amusement and confusion.

"What – but – Garnet was the one who said I have no powers in the first place. It makes no sense."

"I know – she said she didn't want to scare you..." Steven sighed. "I think she also did that because she thinks you're dangerous. They're... afraid of you."

"I don't know what to make of it, Steven." Connie focused on the view again. "It's too heavy to sound like you're still trying to make me feel better. You sound honest... but it's also... ridiculous." Connie shook her head. "If the Gems _really_ think that about me, they're wrong. _I have no powers._ It's so stupid to even start _thinking_ like that..."

Steven noticed how she gulped – she looked like she was struggling to keep calm.

"I mean – okay – so I am somewhat _decent_ with using a sword. I probably have good hand-eye coordination. You know, from tennis lessons and all. So _what?_ Do you know how many times I _wished_ to have powers? How many times I wanted to fly, or own my own dog-copter, or at least a normal dog, or to convince my parents to take some days off work so we can be together? And before we met... do you have any idea how many years I _prayed_ to make new friends? _None_ of it _ever_ happened..." tears appeared in her eyes – she hurried to wipe them off with her wrist. "Come on... _me?_ Omnipotent? _Really?_ There's _nothing_ special about me – not even in human standards. The only magic-related things in my life happen when I see you and the Gems." she smiled then, although she still seemed a little sad. "That's how it is – and that's okay. I accept that."

Steven looked at his own feet, considering everything his human friend had just said.

"Okay. If that's how you feel... I dare you, Connie." he stood up and gave her his hand. "Maybe you believe it, but I don't buy it – I think you're all just talk. So prove it. Prove to me that you don't have powers."

"Uh... how exactly?.." she looked at him, troubled a little – she was about to take his hand, but hesitated.

"What's the matter? Scared?" he teased.

It worked. Connie snickered- and took his hand.

"Bring. It. On."

* * *

...

* * *

She followed Steven back to his house, and took a step back when Steven opened the freezer.

"Are you sure that's a good idea? It almost exploded yesterday!"

He bubbled the statue, and took it out. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure Garnet will come and stop us if she sees an explosion in her future-vision again."

"Okay..." she looked at Steven's bubble.

"Now... touch it... oh – you know what? I have powers. I will touch it first." Steven popped the statue out- holding it before Connie managed to protest.

"Steven, **don't!** It hurt Garnet and Pearl!"

"Oh, I'm sure I'll be..." he started saying nonchalantly, but then his face twisted from what seemed to be discomfort.

"Steven!" Connie covered her mouth.

But then Steven smiled – a short chill going through his body.

"It's freezing. But other than that, it's okay... like it usually is." he then handed her the statue. "It only changed after _you_ touched it, after all."

Connie hesitated.

"I promise I will take the statue from you if anything happens... but Garnet said it only reacts to magic... then you should be safe, _right?_ " he taunted again.

Connie groaned and took the statue – for a second, closing her eyes a little from worry- but nothing happened.

She smiled as she realized that.

"Ha! See? Nothing." she said, victorious – Steven seemed disappointed.

"Don't say that yet! Give it time!"

They waited for a while, but still – nothing happened.

"Whelp." she shrugged, handing Steven the statue back. "So much for being the Avatar of the Moon..."

And suddenly, it glowed again – light white tint engulfed it.

"...Goddess." she finished, looking at the statue – amazed.

"Ah, Connie! Say 'moon' again!" Steven demanded – amused and excited as much as she was shocked at that moment.

"Uh... moon?.."

Immediately, the glow around the statue disappeared.

"Whoa..." they both said as one – and then Connie stuck the statue onto Steven.

"Your turn."

"Okay. Moon!" Steven took it and said – he giggled from Connie's reaction – since nothing happened.

"You try again." he gave it back to her.

"Okay... moon!" she said – the statue reacted immediately again.

Once again, she handed him the glowing statue – but all he needed was to lightly touch it, before he took his hand back.

"It's hot."

"No, it's not." Connie said – she then rolled her eyes. "Steven, are you just pretending? Is this all just a prank?"

"No – I swear!" he protested.

Connie frowned at him, with clear disbelief in her eyes.

Steven sighed.

"Oh, the things I do in the name of friendship." he shut his jaw tightly and touched the statue with the tip of his finger – closing his eyes.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow **ow** – okay, that's it!" he took his finger back and looked at it. "See?"

"Ouch!" Connie cringed when he showed her his finger – it had a small, nasty-looking burning mark on it. "Are you okay?"

He put his finger inside his mouth – and when he took it out, they were both relieved to see it was healed.

They exchanged looks – before they both sat down on the sofa and stared at the glowing statue – it turned purple.

"I can't believe that it's actually a thing I can do!" Connie smiled.

Then, out of the gem the figurine held, a strange ball of light came out – turning darker and changing colors, something started to form in it...

"Wow..." they both admired it together. "Cool..."

The sphere started to be filled with small dots of light.

"It's such a pretty projection..."

They sat there, fascinated, as what seemed like countless of stars started to form in the ball – shrinking then into a tiny galaxy- and slowly, near that galaxy, another one appeared...

The warp-pad glowed, and Garnet and Pearl appeared then – hurrying over to stand in front of them.

"Connie, listen to me-!" Pearl started to say – and Connie and Steven stood up immediately.

"Garnet! Pearl! It's not what it looks like!" Steven called.

"Yeah – I know how to stop it! It's not going to explode, I promise!"

"Yes, but Connie, just –" Pearl said again- and a second before Connie was about to speak again, Garnet knew it was too late – she palmed her own face then and sighed.

"See – moon."

The statue stopped glowing, and the sphere disappeared – it made Pearl slap a sudden wide, unnatural smile on her face.

"Oh... you've made it disappear. Well!" she laughed nervously.

"See? Like she said. No explosion." Steven said, with a soothing voice. "Everything's alright."

"Yes. It's perfectly fine. Right, Garnet? Because it's gone. All of it. Just like that. As if it was nothing. Forever!"

"At least nothing exploded." Garnet approached them. "Give me the statue, Connie."

"Yeah – sure." Connie bowed her head as she handed it over to her.

"A good rule of thumb: it's better not to use things without knowing what they do first."

"Yes – you're absolutely right. Sorry." Connie said again – Steven nodded quickly, seeing how Garnet meant business.

"Be right back." she said then – and stepped into the temple.

Once the three were alone, Pearl turned her back on them and hummed silently to herself – ignoring them.

"Uh... is it just me or is the atmosphere here a little... tense?" Connie whispered to Steven.

"I told you that they think you're the Avatar." he replied.

"Oh... the Prophecy..." Connie's face turned grim. "Me being on the Diamonds' side and all... right."

"Don't worry. I know you're not like that." Steven held on her hand. After a few moments, Connie seemed to calm down – looking much more resolved.

She smiled, nodded – and stood up. Steven smiled as well once he understood her intent, and they walked to the seemingly-absentminded Gem.

"Pearl?.."

They both stepped back – Steven shocked, Connie terrified; Pearl turned to them instantly, and pulled a spear out of her gem – assuming a defensive stance and glaring daggers at Connie.

It took her a while to regain her composure – once she noticed their expression.

"Wh – yes?" hiding the spear behind her back – she blushed.

"Um... Steven told me about the... prophecy thing."

"Prophecy? What Prophecy?" she asked, badly faking an attempt to look ignorant.

"The Avatar's Prophecy. About how you think I want to destroy Earth along with, uh..." Connie avoided Pearl's eyes – uncomfortable. "You Crystal Gems."

"Oh, _that one..._ right."

"Yeah – so –" Connie glanced at Steven- it gave her courage again. "I... I want to become a fully-pledged Crystal Gem!" she said then, determined.

For a moment the room was silent, as they waited for Pearl's reaction.

"Uh... I don't know..."

"Okay – hear me out – I can't possibly wish to destroy the ones opposing the Diamonds, if I am one of them, right?" Connie asked, excited. "I mean – that's the last thing I'd want to do! Does it make sense... somehow?"

Pearl shook her head. The temple's door opened – Garnet, holding on Amethyst with one hand, joined them.

"Connie – you are not static. And you're the Avatar – you have a _purpose_. You can change your mind at any given moment."

"Just like any of us. And she's already made her choice." Steven embraced Connie for a semi-hug. "She can _choose_ to be whoever she wants to be! Aren't we Crystal Gems all about that?"

"Yeah!" Connie continued. "I want to be able to help you guys. My home is here. My friends are here. And your Homeworld has plenty of stars they can use instead of Earth! The stupid Diamonds can _shine_ all they want or whatever, as long as they do it _far_ _away_ from here!"

The tension in the room started to fade; Pearl chuckled silently, Garnet smirked, still holding Amethyst – who laughed loudly.

"Told you she'd be alright." Amethyst cheerfully said. "Hey, Moon-Girl, what'd you call your precious Diamonds?"

"Stupid."

"Hey. Say 'I am the Avatar, and the Diamonds ain't got nothing on the Crystal Gems!'"

"I can do even better: I am the Avatar, and the Diamonds can bite us!" Connie exclaimed – laughing along with the others.

"Call them something else. Call them something else!" Amethyst demanded, and Connie tried to think.

"Uh... the Diamonds are... losers?" she was hesitant, but gained confidence when Amethyst laughed again – although she was the only one. The others politely waited for it to end. "Dumb. Shiny like – a bald guy's head!" she continued, since Amethyst kept on encouraging her. "Nasty – mega ugly – rocks! The perfect – at being – sons of-"

"– Connie." Garnet warned. She dropped Amethyst then. "Language."

"Oh – sorry!" Connie turned red. Amethyst was still giggling and snorting on the floor.

"Still, I am not certain about how you can help, or what we can actually _teach_ you." Pearl said then, "And although you _did_ just create and then destroyed a few miniature galaxies, using the statue of the Goddess... I don't think it would help you in an actual combat." Pearl considered, resting her fingers on her chin.

"Wait – what?!" Connie trembled – she turned a little pale. "Back then with the statue – I – I did **what?** "

"Don't worry about it." Garnet said, her voice reassuring. "Anyway, Pearl, you said it yourself: she became an expert using a sword in no time. Now Connie, I know that you're a smart kid," Garnet went and pet Connie's head, then she put another hand on Steven, "That you have the best supporter in the universe," Steven giggled. "And that you also have the best teacher you could have ever wished for, but, Pearl does think your progress was unnaturally fast."

"Yes... your grasp, your intuition and reflexes improved significantly in such a short time..." Pearl mumbled, flattered from the compliment she had just received. "Much faster than one would expect from a human, or a even a Gem, with no prior experience..."

"So we think you've improved mainly because of your powers." Garnet finished. "And if that's true, that means we can teach you how to do everything _we_ can do."

"Wow, really?! Wait, does it mean even _I_ can teach Connie new stuff?" Steven smiled – shaking Connie back and forth- she was not completely snapped out of what she'd heard about the statue. "Yay! I get to be your teacher! Isn't that **great?!** "

"Huh... yes," Connie said- she started to get back to her senses a little, and almost smiled.

"Aw yeah! I can teach you stuff too!" Amethyst shape-shifted, turning into Pearl. "Prepare for a lot of hard work, dedication, and tons of boring lectures!"

" **Amethyst..!** " Pearl aggressively growled. It made Steven let out a snort – which put Pearl off guard. Embarrassed by her own reaction, she looked much more forgiving – and blue.

The human Avatar laughed in relief then – along with everyone else.

* * *

...

* * *

It was already past midnight. Connie had already left, and Steven and Amethyst were fast asleep.

Garnet was sitting in her room, deep in meditation.

However, even with her face turned to the wall – she noticed the Gem who entered.

"Pearl." she said.

"...expected me already, I see..." Pearl acknowledged. She was hesitant for a few seconds before she talked again.

"Garnet... do you think we're doing the right thing?.. Connie does sound sincere... and she personally had _never_ given us any actual reason not to trust her... but..."

Pearl's gem glowed then, and projected the text they'd seen, not too long ago, in the Halls of the Stars.

"...then again, there it is... clear as day..." she read the text on the projection out loud.

" _Fools are the ones who seek no atonement and take the Avatar's benevolence for granted; let it be known that once She decides our fate, the Diamonds alone would have Her grace, for they are the only ones who deserve it in the eyes of the Stars._ _The universe would be wise to fear the Diamonds, should the Avatar choose to favor darkness; for darkness knows no mercy, and no mercy is known to those who fall to darkness."_

The projection disappeared. Pearl bowed her head.

"This... along with what she did to those galaxies, and what she's done yesterday... all of these... warning signs... I'd like to think none of this means anything."

"You and I both, Pearl." Garnet replied, and then calmly added, "In either case, it's better that Connie's joined us. It's worth a try. We can keep an eye on her. We can help her make the right choice. We can even help Steven this way... if we need to."

"You mean, if the Prophecy talks about _our_ Steven Universe _._.. do you really think we should take this part so... literally?" she went to sit by Garnet. "What would darkness even mean here, if they _are_ talking about Steven?"

"Some Gems say it's eternal doom. Eternal inanity... death."

"So pretty much like the actual universe, then..." Pearl covered her face with her hands. "Garnet... the more we learn, the worse it looks... Homeworld would not spare any of us if we surrender. I doubt Earth would be safe even if we did... what are we supposed to do now?"

"The Prophecy says to refer to the moon closest to the Avatar for guidance; after one moon cycle since the Avatar's revelation, the Avatar would face the choice. By the next cycle, the choice would have already been made." Garnet was completely still. "Going by Earth's moon cycle, that gives us at least a month. And we still have a very long way to go in the Halls of the Stars. It's guarding a secret. There must be _something_ in there that will help us... some prophecies can be changed."

"And maybe... if we can't find anything..." Pearl silently added, "I already know from our training that Connie is vulnerable..." she was pained by her own words. "And... assuming that she's mortal... we could always..."

She couldn't bring herself to finish her sentence, and Garnet did not respond.

They were both sitting there in complete, depressing silence.

"You know... it's funny..." Pearl made a weak, bitter smile then. "The thought of anything harming Steven scares me much more than the thought of the whole universe falling into darkness." she stood up – letting her arms dangle to the sides of her body. "I... I think I will go watch Steven sleep for now."

"Wait – we can't." the fusion then said immediately, her voice was surprisingly sharp.

Pearl's eyes widened, alerted, as Garnet stood up as well.

"We must go to the Halls and investigate. _Right now._ We must be safe – we can't afford to delay for long."

"...is something wrong?" Pearl asked then – following Garnet out.

Garnet put her fingers on her shades, and slowly shook her head – as if she was trying to get something off her mind.

"My future-vision... I thought I just needed some rest... but it may be damaged... disrupted by something... I hope."

"You _hope_?"

Garnet nodded. They both silently walked to the warp-pad – trying not to wake Steven up.

It activated, and they were off on their way.

"Garnet, please talk to me." Pearl begged. "What are you talking about?"

"...I can see, but barely..." Garnet gazed upwards – at where they were moving. "Most of it is blurry... and in some of my visions..."

She tried to keep her voice calm, taking a second before she finished with,

"Everything is completely pitch-black."

* * *

...

* * *

 ** _And out there_**

 ** _nobody was around._**

 ** _Nobody visited without invitation,_**

 ** _and nobody was greeted with an agonized hail._**

 ** _And hence,_**

 ** _nobody was ready for the days to come._**


	4. Say Cheese!

**Chapter 4: Say 'Cheese'!**

 _ **[Summary: Lapis is missing. Connie learns how to summon a "Gem" weapon.]**_

* * *

...

* * *

"Not fair! You don't need to chew!" the boy complained to the purple, gloating Crystal Gem.

"You said I get to choose the contest." Amethyst smiled, licking her fingers from the oil that was in the boxed pizza she had just devoured. "I win, and Connie's **my** student for today."

Steven, defeated, dropped the slice of pizza he was having back to his own box.

"Yes, but both of us need to have a fair chance. I can't eat like you! This one doesn't count!" Steven insisted. "We need another match!"

"Okay, okay. What do you want to try?"

The boy tried to think.

"Hmm... maybe we can –" he started –

But without warning, a strong " _thud_ " was heard from the door, and then a yell – drawing his and Amethyst's attention.

Peridot was on the other side – grabbing on her foot and muttering a chain of curses; it seemed like she had failed to kick the door open, and only her foot suffered the impact as a result.

"– from Clod-u-topia- **hey!** Let me in!" Peridot demanded then, forcefully knocking on the door with both of her fists. Steven got up and opened the door for the small Gem – and she charged inside.

"Is Lapis here?!" she asked immediately. "Have any of you seen her?!"

"Why hello to you too, Peri." Amethyst said, amused. "What's up?"

" **I asked you first so you must answer!** " the green Gem demanded, almost pulling her own hair out.

"No, she's not here." Steven said, worried. "Is everything okay?"

" **What does it look like?!** " Peridot covered her own eyes and started to quickly walk in small circles. "I – **ugh!** I just – I suspect Lapis is angry with me again. And I have yet to locate her anywhere and introduce a formal apology! I've been waiting for her the whole night – she's **never** been gone for this long!"

"Hey. Don't worry. We can help." Steven came closer to his distressed friend. He stopped her. "Can you tell us what happened? Why would she be mad at you?"

"We were – debating. About whether Percy and Pierre's compatibility would work in some... theoretical scenarios. We didn't see much eye to eye, and things escalated. I... may have expressed some... harsh statements." she cringed, painfully. "Like how she would never know love even if it was right under her nose because she's too busy wallowing in self pity about the time she was stuck in a mirror and that she might as well had stayed in there and **oh my Stars I'm a terrible roommate!** " she yelped.

"Man... that _is_ harsh, Peri... even for you..." Amethyst remarked, surprised.

"Well, she refused to acknowledge the most superior pairing in the show and their ability to adapt in trying circumstances **and** **I lost it!** " she cried, and fell on her knees. She caught Steven's shirt and looked up at him and Amethyst. " **Please!** You have to help me find her! She took it so hard – I must apologize to her as soon as possible!"

Steven and Amethyst looked at each other, and Steven smiled.

"The first to find Lapis gets to train Connie?"

"Let's go."

The trio then, without any further delay, spread out to scout Beach City.

* * *

...

* * *

It was four hours later when they had all officially given up for the day; they accompanied Peridot back to the barn, comforting her as best they could – assuring her Lapis would probably show up once she'd calm down.

Amethyst and Steven returned to the temple, exhausted.

When Connie arrived, their lack of enthusiasm showed. Steven opened the door for her.

"Hi, Connie."

"Hey, Moon-Girl."

Connie looked at them both, "Hey guys... did something happen?"

"Yeah," Steven sighed. "Lapis is gone, and Peridot's really worried. We've been looking for her but with no luck."

"Oh." Connie said, "Um... do you need help?"

"Nah, she'll turn up sooner or later."

"Or at least we hope so." Steven mumbled.

"But enough about that! You have Gem lessons to go through! And guess who is going to train you today!?" Amethyst asked – suddenly getting excited.

"Uh... you?" Connie asked back.

"Yeah... go on." Steven sighed. "I'd rather just watch for today anyway."

* * *

...

* * *

They were at the beach – Amethyst was standing before Connie, holding on her whip. Her eyes were fixed on the Avatar, and then they narrowed.

Steven sat at a relatively short, but safe distance – watching the scene.

"Amethyst?.. so... what are we going to do?" Connie finally asked, nervous, since Amethyst did not do or say anything.

"I am going to be the one to show you your _true_ potential as an Avatar. Draw out your weapon." the purple Gem tightened her palm on the whip, almost looking hostile.

Connie's eyes lit up – it was something that she had already learned, so she was a little more confidant.

"Okay!" she drew her sword out.

Amethyst remained seemingly serious only for a couple of seconds – but then she smirked.

"Not your sword, silly, your **Gem** weapon!"

"Oh..." the disappointment in Connie's voice was clear. She bowed her head – but then she raised it, confused. "Wait. How am I supposed to do that? I am not even a Gem!"

"Hello, Earth to Moon-Girl?" Amethyst asked. "You're omni-powerful! Pearl told me you created like, what, ten million galaxies yesterday? What's a little Gem weapon in comparison?"

"Okay – first of all, it was three galaxies, _tops._ " Connie emphasized. "And secondly, I could only do it because of the statue."

"Actually, Garnet said it was all you!" Steven raised his palms to the sides of his mouth, so they would hear him better. "You don't _really_ need it to do stuff! It should just happen somehow if you want it to!"

"Yeah! So no excuses! No mercy! Go ahead and pull it out!" Amethyst ordered.

Connie seemed lost. "But... well... where _from?_ I don't even have a gem! I am supposed to pull it out of _somewhere,_ right?"

"Oh... right." Amethyst acknowledged then.

"Oh, **right!** " Steven called immediately after Amethyst, grinning. "I forgot! I have just the thing! Wait here!"

Steven sprinted inside his house and then back to Connie, handing her a small, round bag.

"Here you go!"

"Another bag from Wacky Sacs?" Connie asked.

"And what's written on its back?.."

Connie turned the pouch, and smiled.

" _Connie's Magic Cookie Pouch?..._ aw, thank you, Steven! That's so sweet!" she hugged him, and he blushed.

"My pleasure! And now you can pretend the Cookie Pouch is your gem!"

"Oh... okay. Nice thinking!"

"Then do that **al-rea-dy!** " Amethyst groaned, dragging the last word impatiently – clearly starting to get bored.

"Okay... I'll try... uh..." Connie put the pouch on and put her hand inside. Trying to concentrate and wish very hard in order to make it work, she closed her eyes and pretended to be pulling out a sword. She imagined it to be as light as the air and also fitting exactly in her palm, so she would not doubt herself – hoping it would increase the odds for it to work.

She opened her eyes slowly, praying- and then she sighed. Her hand was empty.

Amethyst laughed. Steven gave Connie a sympathetic, apologetic smile.

"It's only your first try." he comforted her. "Try again. Take your time."

Connie could not tell how much time had passed while she was trying to summon her Gem weapon; maybe an hour, maybe more. Amethyst was shape-shifting into various things in an attempt to liven up the wait.

But eventually Connie called in frustration.

"It's not working! Maybe I am not the Avatar after all?"

"I think it's because you think about it too hard." Amethyst replied. "You didn't actually _think_ when you made the galaxies, right?"

"I guess... but it just _happened._ It'd have already shown up on its own if it worked like that."

"Well..." the Gem scratched the back of her own neck. "Maybe we should just..."

" **Aah!** "

Connie cried out and flinched – Amethyst cracked her whip at her. Confused, she raised her head to see what happened – Amethyst used the whip to grab on Rose's sword and take it.

"...not give you any **time** to think!" she made a devilish smile, and pulled another whip from her gem – Connie turned pale as the next thing the Gem did was to charge at her, roaring.

"Amethyst –?!"

"Draw your weapon or it's your **doom!** "

* * *

...

* * *

A short while later, the three were sitting around the table in Steven's house – all covered in sand that splashed on them from Amethyst's wild lashing on the beach – lost deep in thought.

"Maybe it's the Cookie Pouch's fault?" Steven suggested then.

Amethyst sighed and banged her head on the table.

"That's probably not it..." Connie sighed as well. "See? If I were omnipotent, and if it was **anything** like Pearl's lessons, I would have made _something_ by now."

"Ugh, great." Amethyst groaned. "Now Pearl has _another_ reason to gloat and act all smug, and for Garnet to think that I'm lame. What does it say about _me_ , if I can't even train an omni-powerful Moon-Avatar?"

"Well... and what if I am actually _not_ the Avatar?"

"But you must be!" Steven exclaimed, "You have power over that statue – you make it glow and create galaxies and all!"

"I still think it was only a projection or something." Connie muttered.

There was a depressing silence in the house.

"Wait a second." Amethyst said – raising her head, her eyes widened. "Are we dumb?! What about the _statue_?!"

"Garnet said we shouldn't use it." Steven replied, his voice lacking spirit. "She also took it away."

"Oh-ho ho!" the Gem grinned. "I think I know where it is! She took it to the temple, right?"

"Yeah..." Connie said –

And she and Steven exchanged confused looks – in a matter of seconds, Amethyst used one of her unique attacks; she rolled so fast and assumed the shape of a spiky wheel – it dashed to the temple.

Five seconds later, Amethyst was already back – holding on the Moon Goddess statue.

"Here." she handed Connie the statue. "Summon your Gem weapon _now_!"

"I don't know..." Connie took the statue, hesitant. "Two days ago it was about to explode, and yesterday it made something that I wouldn't want it to make again..."

"But you can stop it!" Steven shrugged. "If you see something you don't like, you can always switch it off!"

"Yeah! Also, I gotta see you in _action_." Amethyst added, her smile was huge from anticipation. "Come on, Moon-Girl! Do avatar-stuff!"

Connie, unsure, looked at the statue as if she wished to re-assess it; she examined the tranquil feminine figure and the gem she was holding.

"Pretty please? Do it for your awesome teacher and your favorite Gem?" Amethyst asked, fluttering her eyelashes in a flirtatious manner – Steven tried to look the part as well.

Connie chuckled.

"Okay, okay. Here I go... moon!" she said – and like before, the statue reacted and glowed, turning pleasantly tickling to the touch.

"Good... **GOOD!** _"_ Connie was startled by Amethyst's sudden change in voice: deep, nearly crazy-like, raspy. "Now summon your weapon!"

Like with her previous attempt with the Cookie-Pouch, Connie shut her eyes and tried to imagine a sword – or at least any other weapon that would behave and look like a Gem's.

Hardly a second had passed, when she heard a reaction from the two people in front of her.

" _Whoa._.."

"What _is_ that?"

Connie looked at it – it seemed like some kind of a small, yellow-ish ball – no bigger than a golf ball. It was floating in the air, above the statue.

She was glad that the statue was stuck to her palms, because she would have probably dropped it from surprise otherwise: the three stared at the ball... it seemed to dis-morph and grow, ever so slightly.

"Uh...you think it's safe?" Connie asked, nervous. The ticklish sensation on her palms was also extended to her wrists, from some unclear reason.

"Why? Are you making a bomb or something?" Amethyst asked.

"I – I don't know! Maybe? _I_ wanted a sword. It's just... doing its own thing!" her own words made Connie even more nervous. The fact her left wrist also started to itch a little really wasn't helping. The ball became as big as the gem in the Moon Goddess' hands – and it glowed.

Then Amethyst, Steven and Connie jumped back; the ball made a ' _pop!_ ' sound – and suddenly the ball assumed the size of a basketball.

It seemed like some kind of sponge – and it stopped changing.

Still floating in the air, the baffled trio stared at it.

"I... think that's it?"

"But what _is_ it?" Amethyst asked – then she closed her eyes for a second and sniffed the air. "It smells good..."

" _No way_." Steven's eyes suddenly lit. Amethyst's eyes turned teary, and Connie let her own jaw drop – as it finally dawned on the three. "Is that cheese?"

"...and it's shaped like-!" Amethyst sounded chocked.

"A... moon?" Connie finished.

The statue stopped glowing immediately. The ball fell on the floor – in a splat, it lost its round shape.

Steven looked at Connie with pure adoration in his eyes; Amethyst burst into laughter – trying to desperately gasp for air to make words.

"Loved – your – Gem – **weapon**!"

Connie blushed, scratching her left wrist on the statue.

"I told you it does its own thing!"

"But it's working... _the cheese's still here!_ " Steven whispered. He teared a small part of it off – it seemed like it was still warm and sticky, from the trail of cheese he had to cut down. He put it in his mouth. " _An actual cheese! The Avatar has given us cheese! That's... so... awesome!_ "

The human girl smiled, embarrassed. The purple Gem managed to breathe normally eventually.

"Let me try some." Amethyst said then – taking a slice off it, she was ready to laugh again – but then turned surprisingly serious when she tasted it. "Mm. Actually, that's pretty good." she took another one.

Steven took another slice as well, and offered it to Connie. "Here, Connie, you should try it!"

"Uh – no thanks... maybe later." Connie looked at the statue again, confused. "I... can't believe it works. And I also can't believe how _random_ that is."

"But it _works!_ "

"Maybe you'll be able to summon an **actual** weapon now!" Amethyst said, looking at Connie eagerly.

"Maybe..." the girl hesitated. Something felt off. She put the statue down, because her left wrist itched and tingled too much; she inspected it for any mosquito bites, but her skin was clear.

"Come on! Encore! Encore! Encore!" Steven and Amethyst chanted together.

The human Avatar sighed, and picked the statue up again with her right hand – rubbing her other wrist on her new pouch before she'd use it to hold the statue –

And then her eyes widened.

She felt a strong tingling sensation on her left palm. She turned her hand to look at it;

under it, her new Cookie-Pouch glowed, in an amazing sync with her hand motion...

And completely shocked, the human Avatar pulled a floating moon-shaped cheese out of it – staring at it in awe, along with Steven and Amethyst.

 **...**

 ** _And nobody was laughing. Nobody knew what to do._**

* * *

...

* * *

 **A/N: Would love to read your reviews and thoughts about all this!**

 **70% of the fanfiction is probably already written, so I only need to write the other 30%, and to rewrite parts from the next chapters so everything would be consistent... hope it won't take long.**

 **I might also edit previous chapters just to correct grammar mistakes.**

 **Anyway, thank you for reading :3**


	5. A Huge Success, After-

**Chapter 5a: A Huge Success, After-**

 _ **[Summary: Amethyst wants to prove herself, and the Jam Buds follow her cause]**_

* * *

...

* * *

Garnet and Pearl had finally returned from another dangerous and treacherous investigation in the Halls of the Stars. It took them four days, until they reached a dead end; after another day of utter failure to progress, they decided they would be better off copying the riddled writings on the walls and investigating it in the comfort of the temple.

It was noon. Steven, Amethyst and Connie were playing video games, but once they heard the warp-pad, their faces beamed from joy, pride and anticipation – they were eager to share the news.

However, the Gems who heard the news did not expect to find out Connie's newfound powers summed up to...

" _Cheese?_ " Pearl cocked her head a little to the side, her upper lip curving up. The moon-shaped ball was hovering over the human Avatar's open palm, spinning slowly in its place.

"Yeah! And out of **thin air!** " Amethyst tapped on Connie's shoulder, a little too roughly; Connie hurried to use her other palm to keep the ball stable in the air – nearly losing her balance. "Pretty neat for her first training session with me, huh?"

"But of all the things in the universe you could conjure into existence, why _cheese_?" Pearl's tone almost sounded worried.

"Uh..." Connie looked at Steven, who shrugged. "I don't know, honestly."

"But we've found out she can control the cheese's temperature, density and shape as well!" Steven exclaimed.

"And _I_ showed her how to reshape it." Amethyst proudly said. "It's pretty much like normal shape-shifting, only easier."

"But it's not always working." Connie added. "I still need to practice on the shapes..."

"And you used the statue again." Garnet crossed her hands after a short glance at the discarded statue on the floor, her eyes then clearly piercing Amethyst, even through her shades.

"Uh... but it's not supposed to _do_ anything on its own anyway, right?" Amethyst said, backing away a little.

"Hm." Garnet still looked dissatisfied, and she and Pearl exchanged looks. They had already learned from the Halls that the statue had _some_ purpose, although they didn't know what. Still, they said nothing; they had already told the others that they were off investigating other areas for their missions, and tasked the three with training the best they could by the time they're finished. They both agreed it'd be best not to worry anyone needlessly.

"The statue's not working anymore." Connie said. She handed the cheese to Amethyst, who immediately gulped it. "But..." Connie shut her own fists tightly, closing her eyes for a second, as if she was trying to concentrate on something. "I don't think I need it anymore. It's weird, but I feel like... it's somehow a part of me now."

" _The Avatar of the Moon Goddess..._ " Pearl whispered – and smiled – her voice suddenly turned louder, if a little screechy. "Oh, how **lovely** is that? You don't _need_ the statue to show off Your omnipotence anymore!" she closed her slightly trembling palms together, as if she intended to clap, but forgot to. She stepped back to stand a little behind Garnet. "Soon enough _nobody_ whatsoever could ever possibly _dream_ to stop You or stand in Your way! You would _truly_ become the Avatar from the Prophecy!"

Only Amethyst seemed to notice Pearl's anxious tone – she raised her eyebrow, inquisitively looking at Pearl, but was ignored.

"I just hope I won't disappoint any of you." Connie looked down at her feet. "I am still not nearly as powerful as you guys think I am supposed to be... I've been trying to make this awesome sword I've seen on TV for a few days now but _cheese_ is all I got... cheese is basically all I can do."

"At least it's a _good_ cheese." Steven said – making Connie and Amethyst laugh.

The door to the bathroom was opened then, and Peridot ran out of it. Her hair was messy as if she had just woken up – and she was smiling a big, scary, desperate smile.

"Garnet! Pearl!" she almost slipped on the floor when she reached them. "I am **so** glad you're finally here!"

"Peridot." Garnet greeted.

"You're living here again?" Pearl asked, a little unhappy from the development – Steven's house seemed to be already full of sand and messy overall – she presumed then that the bathroom was not in a better shape.

"Oh, right, I've forgot to mention!" Steven recalled. "Lapis was gone on the day you –"

Peridot shut Steven's mouth using her hand.

"Thank you, Steven. If you would, I shall take it from here."

Steven shrugged, and stepped back. "Okay. Connie, Amethyst... want to finish our game tournament?"

"Eyup."

"Sure."

The green Gem took a breath when the trio walked upstairs. She then embraced a calm, calculated stance. "Lapis has been missing for a few days now. I can tell for certainty that my prior unfortunate argument with her is _completely_ unrelated to her absence, since it would show, well, an uncharacteristic display of grudge on her end, and also, her lack of need to have her regular fix of her favorite television show... which would _never_ happen."

She sighed then and frowned at Amethyst, Steven, and Connie upstairs.

"Now, with all due respect to Steven's friendship with Lapis, Amethyst's eagerness to shape-shift and reach places that I cannot, and our prophesied Avatar's... _currently_ _lacking_ omnipotence," she smirked, and silently added, " _Not to mention her lacking omniscience_..." she coughed, talking normally again, "Even all of our efforts combined proved to be futile. No. I need to up my game. I need _you guys_." she pointed at Pearl and Garnet. "Essentially, I need Garnet's future-vision to pinpoint Lapis' potential whereabouts, and I guess I could also use a Pearl's natural ability to serve..." she caught herself immediately. "Serve – her-! Um... well – hmm... _moral support..?_ " Peridot cowered a little when Pearl slowly frowned. "O- oh! A-and, of course, maybe her superior engineering skill, to devise a trap for Lapis... at – at least o-once she is found... if she refuses to cooperate."

"Well," Pearl crossed her hands. Although she talked quietly, she still sounded irritated. "Excuse us, but **we** are pretty exhausted after putting our lives in constant danger for the past four days, **and** also occupied with decoding and uncovering some serious, ancient information, that just _might_ save this world from..." she glanced for a part of a second up at Steven and Connie. "Homeworld. So unfortunately I have some better things to do with my abilities other than **serving** _moral support_."

"You – you must have missed the part where I mentioned your engineering skills...?"

"It's okay, Pearl. You go rest for now. I'll help Peridot." Garnet hurried to say, before the worried Peridot would stammer even more. She tapped on the small Gem's back and looked at her. "But we'll need your help later with our mission, in return."

"Ah – sure."

"Come on. I will explain to you everything while we look for her."

Peridot turned an apologetic look at Pearl, before they both left.

Pearl sighed – she was about to enter her room in the temple...

"Ah! Pearl, wait!" Steven let go of his controller and hurried downstairs. "Do you think we can join you on a mission later?"

"A mission." Pearl skeptically repeated. Amethyst and Connie joined behind Steven.

"Yeah! For Connie to show off the new **mad skillz** I taught her!" Amethyst rubbed Connie's head.

"By... ' _mad skillz'_ , you don't mean her _cheese creating_ skills, right?"

"Oh, no, we do. Connie needs to practice in an actual mission." Steven casually said. Connie smiled a little, embarrassed.

"Steven... Connie." the white Gem laughed and held her head with one hand. "However amazing your ability to create cheese from nothing is, it's still virtually useless in a fight."

"Yes, I know... I'll be patient..." Connie replied, bowing her head – but Amethyst talked then.

"Nuh-uh! We've already told you Connie can control the cheese's hardness, shape and temperature! Her cheese is **O.P!** She can use it to cut things! She can burn enemies with her extra-hot cheese-ball attack! That's basically her Gem weapon!"

"Yeah, and she can use it to survive in the wilderness without food supplies!" Steven added.

"And how would she learn without doing a serious Gem mission?" Amethyst continued.

"Yeah! And she should go on her first mission as an official Crystal Gem!"

"Yeah, and –"

"Enough!" Pearl had to raise her voice in order to stop the excited stream of arguments that came out of the boy and the young Gem. "Connie's already gone with us on a few missions before. As long she doesn't improve in any _practical_ skill, we are **not** putting any of you in unnecessary danger! Just wait patiently until we teach you something else. _Besides_ ," Pearl raised her voice before anyone spoke again, resolved to stay strong as much as she could before Steven's disappointed eyes, Amethyst's deadly glare, and Connie's polite, embarrassed look. "Garnet and I are _very_ busy –"

"– you're just saying that because **I** was the one training her, aren't you?" Amethyst accused then. "So my training doesn't count."

Pearl groaned.

"Oh please – don't be ridiculous, Amethyst!"

"Guys – it's okay!" Connie said, exchanging worried looks with Steven when Amethyst stepped forward. "I _completely_ understand –"

"You two stay out of it!" Amethyst barked – glaring at Pearl again. "You ditch me out of your missions. You **say** I stay behind to keep an eye on Steven and Connie, but you don't really **mean** that!"

"Uh, well..." Pearl turned a little blue from Steven and Connie's nervous faces, and raised her hands a little – as if aiming to calm Amethyst. "Amethyst, this isn't the time nor place–!"

"Did I just hear Garnet telling Peridot she'll explain **everything** to her? **What** _everything_? And she asked for her _help –_ what, is she replacing me now?! You trust her but not **me?!** "

"Amethyst, I don't have time for this–!"

"And who's next? Connie? **She** would be more useful than me – and apparently I'm not even good enough to **train** her!"

"– please stop, Amethyst!" Steven begged.

"No, I am sick of you treating me like I am some –"

" **I don't have time for another one of your tantrums, Amethyst!** " Pearl suddenly snapped then – making Amethyst go silent from shock.

Pearl embraced a stern, uncompromising pose.

"I'm sorry. I really am. You have complaints? Take it to Garnet. You want us to take you seriously? Understand that not everything is about _you_." she chastised, and sighed, seeing how Amethyst's teary eyes radiated unyielding rage. "Now if you excuse me, I have something I must do."

Pearl turned and activated the door.

Steven and Connie approached the angry Gem carefully when Pearl was gone. Amethyst wasn't moving.

"Are... you okay?" Connie asked, worried.

"Oh, I'm fine." Amethyst wiped her eyes in a quick arm motion. "I'm _perfect._ "

She walked away from Steven and Connie – towards the warp pad.

"I'll show them." Amethyst stopped and said, her back turned to them – Connie turned pale. "I will deal with whatever they did, and I'll do it **better.** "

"Uh, Amethyst? They said it's supposed to be dangerous–" Steven started-

"Don't stop me." she coldly said – and kept on walking.

Steven and Connie both exchanged distressed looks. Connie didn't know why, but she suddenly felt terrible sorrow, dread and helplessness...

.

 **There is only one path from here.**

 **You can't let Amethyst go there alone.**

 **You have no time to call for help.**

 **You can't follow her in.**

 **Please. You can do it.**

 **You must.**

 **I believe in you.**

 **If you don't...**

 **No.**

 **Please.**

 **Anything but that.**

 **ANYTHING BUT THAT**

 **.**

Then, slowly, the human Avatar's fear was replaced with DETERMINATION. Her expression turned serious and resolved.

She immediately passed Amethyst and blocked her way. She spread her hands to the sides.

"I've told you..." Amethyst growled at the human – lowly, ominously, almost violently. Tears of rage were still in her eyes. She was dead set on her new goal. Her gem was glowing, and her hand almost reached at it... immediately, when Steven realized what was about to happen to Connie, he hurried, sweaty and worried –

"You're absolutely right." Connie simply stated then. "We worked so hard for this. They should **stop** underestimating us."

Amethyst's gem stopped glowing.

"Uh – wha..?" she blinked then, puzzled, just like Steven.

"You, Steven, me – they treat us like we're some stupid kids. And I am **sick of it.** We need to show them what we're made of..." she looked at Steven. "...together." she made a vicious smile. "They'll _beg_ for our help after that... and I have just the plan." Connie took her hands down. "Follow me."

The purple Gem turned to the girl who nonchalantly walked past her to the exit. She was so confused to see the human's sudden display of confidence and composure, that she just let the last of her tears stream down her face. She looked at Steven, who seemed as clueless as her.

"Connie – wait!" Steven called then, and both he and Amethyst followed her out.

The girl walked to the pink, giant feline that was napping on the sand, and absorbing the warmth of the noon's sun.

"Lion." she scratched the cat behind his ears. It opened his eyes and then stretched and yawned. "I need your help. Please take us somewhere where we could be alone... and make sure it's _very_ _high_ _up_ from the ground."

"Connie... what are we going to do?" Steven carefully asked when Lion complied – he stood up, shook the sand off his mane, and waited for the three to climb on his back.

Connie turned her head to them and smiled mischievously as Lion was sprinting into the ocean.

"We are going to _**fly!**_ _"_

* * *

...

* * *

Steven recognized the place that Lion took them to. He had the chance to be there more than once; it was the battlefield where the last Gem-war on Earth took place. Lion walked through the orchards of the giant strawberries, and stopped a little before of the cliff that faced the floating chunks of ground.

The three dismounted, and Lion turned and wandered about. Connie stood in the front, near the edge of the cliff.

Steven could had sworn her legs were shaking, before she had turned to her unsure friends with a seemingly confident stance.

"I should be able to do anything, right?" Connie asked – and looked at the horizon. "I can change reality if I want it to change. So, I've made up my mind: **We. All. Can. Fly.** We are no longer bound to the forces of gravity from here on out!"

Steven was frozen for a second after her announcement. He looked at Amethyst, before they both smiled, and jumped in place – but nothing happened. Amethyst laughed.

"Nice try, Moon-Girl... but it's not really working."

"I know. But it will. Just watch me..." she looked straight into the abyss below them. She turned to Steven.

"Steven, **jump** with me."

"Uh... Connie... _what?_ " Steven asked, worried.

"You heard me. I don't want to do this alone – but I need to be brave and just _do it_. I need to leave myself no other choice but to make us fly. If I am the Avatar, we'll probably make it. Amethyst can already shape-shift and fly whenever she wants to, so... she doesn't count in that case... sorry, Amethyst, you'll have to wait this one out."

"Oh, that's okay... uh... but, are you sure that's a good idea?"

"It's as good as any." Connie reached her hand out to Steven. "Steven?"

"Connie – no – that's a little extreme." Steven said nervously, stepping back a little closer to Amethyst, and Connie frowned.

She held Steven from his shoulders and turned with him – standing between him and Amethyst – blocking her way to him.

"Steven. You are my best friend. You **have** to trust me in this." Steven narrowed his eyes when Connie winked, "Okay? We may fall to our deaths, but we **won't die.** "

The boy bowed his head – processing her words, but also trying to hide his realization from Amethyst.

"Well, you _are_ the Avatar of the Moon Goddess... that makes sense."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold on a sec, weirdos." the Gem said, getting between the two. "Kudos for believing in yourselves and all, but shouldn't we try first something less... suicidal?"

"Like what?"

"I dunno..! Maybe conjure a pizza... or a real sword... or... a **parachute** first, you know?"

"Amethyst!.." Connie almost whined like a child, and rolled her eyes. "We all agreed to show everyone what we're capable of! Pearl said conjuring stuff is not impressive enough!"

"What – who **cares** what Pearl said?!"

"Amethyst... sometimes life forces us to take risks." Steven seriously agreed.

"And there's no risk here!" Connie shrugged. "I mean, worst case scenario, I'll resurrect us... right?"

"Wouldn't you be too **dead** to be able to do that?!"

"Time travel, maybe?" Steven suggested.

Amethyst laughed, nervously.

"Yeah... _**no.**_ Can't let you do that. You're **way** too young to turn into human pancakes. Let's think of something else. In the temple. **Now.** Let's go." she caught both Steven and Connie from their wrists, but let them go when she saw they followed her without question. She led them towards the warp-pad in the distance – with Lion sneaking, skipping, and sprinting by their side.

" _Wow... Connie, you're a genius!_ " Steven whispered to his friend, impressed. " _She's made a complete 180!_ "

" _Yeah..."_ Connie replied, smiling, _"but just wait till you see_ _ **this!**_ "

And for a moment Steven just stared, as she turned and sprinted away towards the abyss.

"Connie?" he asked, suddenly realizing what she planned on doing. "Connie! What are you doing!?" Steven cried out – he chased after her.

The human Avatar jumped then. For a split of a second Steven hoped that Connie would stay in the air, but he was wrong; she was falling, and with no hesitation, he jumped after her – failing to grab her and falling along with her.

" **Connie!** " he anxiously caught his laughing friend's elbows, crying.

" **Woo-hoo!** " Connie shouted out over the howling wind, grabbing on Steven, clearly enjoying herself as if they weren't gaining momentum into their deaths.

" **Oh no you don't!** " he heard then from above, but barely.

The whips followed Amethyst's yell instantly; it was all she needed to capture the two. Steven sighed in relief when he saw she caught them both, struggling to pull them up.

Once they reached the ground, Amethyst went ahead and dragged them both with her forcefully – Connie snickered a little once they all warped back.

* * *

...

* * *

Amethyst gasped for air, pulling the Jam Buds off the warp pad in the temple.

"Are – you – **crazy!?** " Amethyst shouted – and in one motion, both of them fell on the floor to her feet – and the whips were gone.

Steven seemed a little shocked and confused – Connie was laughing loudly... desperately... happily.

"What's your **deal?!** " the young Gem yelled at them, annoyed. "You realize you are **not** all-powerful yet?! Why on Earth would you **think** throwing yourself off a cliff is a good idea?! You could have died! And Steven – encouraging her craziness – jumping right after her – **you have any idea how screwed I'd get by Pearl and Garnet if any of you died?!** And **what's so funny?!** " she shouted even louder when Steven seemed much calmer suddenly, breathing in relief. He giggled as well.

"Oh, hi, Pearl." Steven casually waved to someone behind her.

"Hi, Garnet. Hi Peridot." Connie cheerfully said as well.

Amethyst froze in place. She turned back slowly – to find these Gems standing behind her, looking shocked.

" _Oh, great..._ " Amethyst muttered. "I swear, I've had **no idea** – Connie wanted to fly and Steven just jumped right after –"

"You two jumped off a **cliff?!** " Pearl yelled then, bypassing Amethyst – Garnet went closer as well – her arms crossed. However, unlike Pearl, she had a huge smile on her face.

"I did... I thought I would fly... I wanted to prove myself... and Steven just tried to save me." Connie admitted – bowing her head. Although she knew she behaved irresponsibly, she couldn't help it; from some unclear reason she didn't feel a shred of guilt or regret. She actually felt **so** proud and relieved, she could almost cry. She stood up with Steven. "Thinking about it now, that was a _really_ stupid idea. I should have listened to Amethyst..." she smiled at Amethyst. "By the way... thank you, Amethyst. You've saved our lives."

Amethyst straightened then, staring at Connie with disbelief – she narrowed her eyes as something came to her mind.

"Wait a minute... did you–?" she started – but Pearl hugged her tightly.

" **Oh, thank goodness you were there!** " she called – making her blush. "They would have _died_ if you weren't there to –" Pearl's turned her head to the teens. Her expression turned alarmingly dangerous as her eyes rested on the human Avatar. "And _**you.**_ " she let Amethyst go, and stepped closer to them, making Connie back away a little. "To _**think**_ you'd do something so **reckless!** You risked your life... you risked **Steven's** **life...** " she shook her head, raising her voice. "We hoped – we had _seriously_ hoped that **you-!** "

"– it's fine, Pearl... if anything, it's our fault." Garnet said then. She went to stand by Amethyst. "Connie had only recently discovered her powers, and that she's the Avatar. It's a _lot_ to take in. And we weren't helping at all... we were telling her all this time she's unstoppable. If I remember correctly, even _you_ told her today that she's omnipotent, did you not?"

Pearl blushed. "Well – _yes_ –but! I was also _very_ clear when I said she shouldn't put her life in danger! After all, being omnipotent doesn't automatically make her _immortal!_ "

"She's young... and she's human. We need to remember that." Garnet tapped gently on Amethyst's back. "Besides, they were both completely safe under Amethyst's watch. Good job, Amethyst..."

They were all surprised to hear how Garnet's tone turned somewhat emotional. She then knelt down and hugged her tightly. "I'm **so** happy that you're here, and that Steven and Connie are safe."

Amethyst's cheeks were colored in deep purple. But eventually she shrugged and casually said,

"Eh, all in a day's work."

" **Group hug!** " Steven announced – taking Connie with him, they hugged Amethyst as well. Garnet wrapped her arm around them immediately, and Pearl, although she seemed a little hesitant, finally joined them as well.

Steven then searched for Peridot, who was standing far behind, aimlessly kicking the floor.

"Peridot. It's a _group_ hug! That means you, too!"

"Huh?" she raised her head – it seemed like she wasn't really paying attention to what was going on. "Oh. No thanks..." she muttered once she did, "It's not a _real_ group hug to me if Lapis isn't here."

She then left and locked herself in the bathroom.

The Crystal Gems stopped hugging then. Peridot's words and sadness ruined the atmosphere in the room.

"Still no luck finding her, huh?" Steven asked Garnet.

Her silence was enough for him to know the answer.

 _..._

 ** _Nobody was happy. So nobody silenced the wild rage and sadness._**

* * *

...

* * *

 **A/N: I know my summaries are probably not very helpful, but as someone who enjoys getting more to the "point" (the interesting parts) when I read sometimes, I really feel like it's more convenient to leave a rough summary, that wouldn't be too spoiler-y.**

 **Also, had to include that Undertale reference... :D**

 **It might take me longer to upload future chapters, since my focus is more about our new adorable, limb-gnawing shelter dog, Lion (guess what inspired that name) :3**


	6. - One Terrible Fate

**Chapter 5b: - One Terrible Fate**

 _ **[Summary: Pearl learns about Garnet's vision from earlier. Connie meets Lapis.]**_

* * *

...

* * *

Garnet was alone in her room, walking back and forth.

" _It's a miracle. It was certain, but then it changed. Like when I met you._ "

" **Say, if she's responsible for it, and it's like when we met...** " Garnet stopped, and smiled flirtatiously, leaning on the wall. " **Does it mean... we were matched by the Stars?** "

" _I don't know."_ Garnet softly placed her hand on her own heart, closing her eyes. " _All I do know is that not even the Stars would keep us apart._ "

She laughed then and took off her shades. Still laughing, she wiped the tears of joy from her eyes.

"...Garnet?.. is everything okay?"

Garnet jumped and turned to the worried pearl. She wasn't even behind her – she was by her side, and close. But Garnet still missed her somehow.

"Oh, hi." she put her shades on again and smiled. "Yes. We... I am okay."

"Good to know..." Pearl's face softened, but then she bowed her head, blushing a little. "Oh – I am sorry for interrupting you... it's just... I think I've decoded it. The little that Peridot was in the mood to contribute was actually plenty. We can move on now."

"That's good... but I think we all deserve a short break. No need to rush into it now. We can have this night off."

"Well, it's not like I'm complaining..." Pearl made a small smile, "Honestly, I'd rather avoid that horrible place as much as possible, but... what about your visions?"

"Our progress is fast. Faster than I thought it would be. And we've already investigated a lot... I get the feeling we will manage to uncover everything long before the Avatar faces the choice."

"Okay," Pearl lowered her eyes. "But... can we _really_ be sure we're safe until the next full moon? I mean... what about _today?_ She made Steven jump off a _cliff._ It's really not _like_ her to behave this way... and even your future-vision did not predict..."

"...Pearl." Garnet put her hand on the white Gem's shoulder – who looked at her, inquisitive. "There's something you should know."

"...what?"

Garnet took her hand down. "Let me tell you what happened today when Peridot and I were looking for Lapis."

* * *

...

* * *

 _Earlier that day_

It was only a few minutes after Garnet and Peridot left the temple together, when Garnet decided to tell her the bad news.

"Your future-vision is **damaged?!** " Peridot squealed. Desperate, she looked away from Garnet – her lip was trembling a little. "No... of all times... _why_ _now?_ "

"Don't worry. We will not give up without trying."

They were still walking about, looking in the same places Peridot, Amethyst, Steven and Connie had already looked before, with some new hidden areas that Garnet thought that were worth checking. Aside from the times they called out for Lapis, they were mostly silent... until Peridot started questioning Garnet, to pass the time.

"Why do you think your future-vision isn't working?"

"I can't say for sure. But I think it's because of the Avatar... it happened about the time we found out about her powers. But it could also be some lingering effect from the Halls of the Stars."

Peridot gasped – for a second, she stopped walking – but then hurried to catch up to Garnet, who was still walking in the same speed.

"The Halls of the **Stars?!** _That's_ where you've been in the last days? _Why_ would you go there?"

"For more information about the Prophecy. We hope to find a way to change or delay it."

" _Why would you want that?_ " Peridot seemed borderline-horrified from confusion. "I mean – Let's put aside the fact that this... human is unqualified to be even _remotely_ acknowledged as the Avatar; as the era we live in _requires_ no Avatar, and as common sense dictates that the Avatar should _obviously_ be a noble Gem... but even if she _were._.. _why_ would you want to stop our salvation? The Avatar's sole purpose is to protect and help us!"

"By ' _us_ ', you mean Homeworld?"

"Well – _no_ , it applies to **every** Gem in the universe." Peridot said, smiling pridefully – puffing her chest. "After all, the Avatar was chosen by the _Stars._ It's only natural that these powerful entities would want to support one of the most superior species in all existence. All They want for us is to be united and strong under..." she mumbled then. "The Diamonds'... rule... _**wait,**_ " Peridot stopped again – horrified from her sudden realization. " **Wait.** I... I am a **Crystal Gem!** I am a **traitor!** " she grabbed her own head with both of her hands. "I even called Yellow Diamond a **clod!** And if the Avatar is on Earth... but no. If she **is** the Avatar, and also a human... surely the Avatar would wear a form that the Stars find worthy?.. but what if... no. No... I highly doubt that she'd be the Avatar." she finally calmed down a little as she concluded. "But I can see why you'd want to investigate so you could stop her in case that she is. Or for... future reference."

"I am happy that you think so... because that's our mission. We need your help to advance in there."

"What? _Oh,_ " the small Gem smiled, although her voice turned increasingly panicked as she talked. " _N_ _o._ Sorry. I don't think so. I won't be any match in one-on-one combat against guardians who are there to be defeated by **noble Gems only!** I'll be shattered in _seconds!_ "

"Pearl and I made it just fine."

" **You** are part-sapphire. I bet that without her help you'd all be stardust by now."

"But –"

"– I am not like you or Pearl. I mean... I will be barely capable of anything without equipping _some_ advanced technology on me and even _then_ –"

"– Peridot. It's okay." Garnet stopped her, smiling reassuringly. "We don't expect you to go there. We only need your help with decoding the ciphers we brought with us."

"...oh." Peridot blushed. "Well – then… yes. I suppose I can contribute adequately with _that._ "

* * *

...

* * *

A few hours had passed, yet they didn't find anything.

However, since Peridot insisted, Garnet still tried using her future-vision in hopes to find any leads about Lapis' whereabouts.

They were together inside the barn; Garnet was sitting and trying to focus, while Peridot was walking in the single room, impatient and nervous.

"Can't you see _anything_ at all?" the green Gem had failed to stop herself from asking eventually.

Garnet did not respond – and Peridot yelped.

"Of **course** not. I am just deluding myself. She's probably gone **forever!** "

"No... I actually think I _do_ see her... but just as a silhouette..."

It took less than a second for Peridot to grab Garnet's arm tightly. "You do?!" she exclaimed, "Where?! Is she okay?! Is she sad? Does she hate me again?! Does your vision-ability include audio feedback?"

"Please, give me some time. I am not even entirely sure it's her. Let me focus."

Peridot immediately obeyed, sitting down and staring at Garnet in complete silence.

However, like many of her (hopefully) damaged visions, the silhouette Garnet saw was swallowed by blackness – and then it slipped away altogether. She tried to focus again on the other visions she had, the ones that weren't drowned in blackness, yet...

"I don't understand." she silently said after a while. "So many of my visions are just too... _blurry._ "

"Maybe try to clean your shades? It sometimes happens to me with my sight-protectors."

Garnet smiled. "It's not _that_ kind of..." she said – but then she stopped.

Suddenly, most of her blurry visions finally revealed themselves.

* * *

...

* * *

" **Sapphire...** "

Ruby hugged Sapphire, and Sapphire moved her bangs aside and wiped her teary eye. Her sight was much better then.

She noticed Peridot, who laid in a fetal position on the balcony, looking like a small, green ball... unresponsive.

And one glance to the other way was enough to remind her what happened, and made her bury her face in Ruby's shoulder.

They were in Steven's house. On the floor not too far from the warp-pad, Connie was on her knees, sitting in front of Pearl. She was trembling, looking horrified at her own hands, where she was holding...

The shatters of two Gems:

A Rose Quartz, and an Amethyst.

"We _tried_ to stop Amethyst from going in there! I _swear_ , we tried to – we ran in after her and… and..." the girl said, helpless – she cried to the floor.

Pearl was crying as well, but was also surprisingly composed – much more than Sapphire would had expected her to be.

"Connie... listen to me." Pearl said then silently. "You... are an incarnation... of one of the most lovable Stars out there. There should be nothing. _.._ _absolutely_ _nothing..._ to stand in the way of your wishes. So..." Pearl gulped – she crawled to sit a little closer to Connie. "I... need you to undo this... please."

"I don't know how!" Connie cried out then.

"Just… put them back… or... make this all a nightmare?.. _anything_... you are the Avatar of the Moon-Goddess... a Star in flesh... you _must_ be able to... I am sure it's _nothing_ for you to..." Pearl used her hand to raise Connie's head, so she'd look at her in the eyes. " _Please._ We need you. Amethyst needs you. _Steven_ needs you." she smiled weakly, mournfully. "Won't you do it for him?"

"Of course I would – but I can't! Pearl, I swear, we've been trying, **I am trying,** and **I can't!** "

"But we all know that's not true. We all know You're in there… we all know it's in you. You're an ancient, powerful deity that came here to fulfill a purpose. Please. You're hiding. Don't do that. Show Yourself. **Please help us.** "

Sapphire exchanged looks with Ruby. Connie was not responding – and the longer the silence continued, the more distressed and frustrated Pearl had become. They held their hands. They needed each other – they needed to support one another, but they also needed Garnet. They both struggled to be in the state of mind that would allow them to fuse.

"Okay," Pearl whimpered and crawled back, a pretty long distance – she was chuckling and crying at the same time. "Okay, okay, I get it. You're a Star. Why would You help a Crystal Gem? So at least tell me one thing. Is this darkness?.. Is this my punishment for opposing–?"

"– **NO!** " Connie screamed immediately – shaking her head wildly. " **Of course not! I would never hurt any of you!** "

" **Pearl!** " Garnet scolded then – she hurried to stand between the pearl and the human girl.

"Yes," Pearl covered her face. She stood up and bypassed Garnet, walking back to Connie. "I am sorry. I know – Connie – I know. But try. Please, just try. You can do it... I... I believe in you."

"Connie." Garnet sat by the grieving human Avatar. "This is an unfair request... and we're **not** blaming you for this in any way." she glared at Pearl, who sat down as well, hugging her own knees – she stared blankly forward, as if she didn't hear Garnet at all. "But..." Garnet's voice turned much lower. "If you can... if somehow you can find that power within you…"

" _Please_... I... I can't lose her again... and Amethyst..."

"Fine... I... I'll try." Connie finally said then, her voice barely heard. "I don't know how yet... but I will…" her hand tightened on the Gem shards and she put them against her heart. "I will save them... or I'll die trying."

* * *

...

* * *

The vision ended – and Garnet moaned in pain, as if it stabbed her. She stood up immediately.

All of the other visions were just different variations of the same scenario... each time, Steven and Amethyst were shattered in different ways, Connie had sworn that she had tried – again, and again, and again, and again…

One of these times, Connie came out alone again, with her eyes filled with despair. She went straight to Garnet, put their loved ones' shards in her palm, and closed Garnet's hand on it. She then apologized for not being able to take this any longer, and before Garnet or Pearl had realized what she had meant – the girl ran into the sea and was swallowed by the waves.

In another one, Connie dropped the shards everywhere, right before she collapsed – suffering fatal wounds and bleeding heavily.

And in one of them, no one returned from the Halls of the Stars, and Pearl, Peridot and Garnet, were simply waiting, and waiting, and waiting…

"Garnet?" Peridot asked. "Did you find her?"

"Sorry – no." she said – and then sprinted, as fast as she could, to the temple.

She was horrified to see that Steven, Amethyst and Connie weren't around.

She nearly came apart. She ignored Peridot, who chased her in and insisted on asking her what's wrong, and Pearl, who joined her then... Garnet was trying to keep herself together, and stay calm.

Her relief was tremendous when she saw Amethyst coming out of the warp-pad, dragging both Steven and Connie and yelling at them for doing something that was very not like Connie to do. Connie's relief and happiness seemed to match Garnet's – and she realized then, that all of her horrible visions were washed away, and had ceased to exist.

* * *

...

* * *

"So... you're saying she's done it?" Pearl asked silently. "Connie's just... saved them from certain death?"

Garnet nodded.

"...wow." Pearl simply said then.

"I know."

"Is she... feeling okay, after all of that? That sounds like a heck of an ordeal... she _did_ just plainly jump off a cliff, after all."

"I've checked with her before she left. I don't think she even remembers any of it at all." Garnet shook her head. "And I can't blame her."

Pearl turned blue for a couple of seconds.

"She's a good person, isn't she. With all that talk about the Avatar and the Prophecy and darkness and shine... I forget our Connie is the one behind it."

She smiled then, only slightly tearing up.

"You know what, Garnet? Whatever she'll eventually do... I... I actually think that we're going to be fine."

Garnet nodded.

"I think so too."

"Still..." Pearl finally added then after a few moments of silence – her tone turned a little guilty and apologetic. "Her power _is_ unimaginable. And she's on Earth for a _reason._.. and then there's this warning about _taking Her_ _benevolence for granted._ So... I hate to say it... but... you know _._.."

Garnet laughed.

"Don't worry, we will still investigate everything we can in the Halls of the Stars."

She sat down and closed her eyes, getting ready to meditate.  
"Anyway, I think we should tell Amethyst what's going on. She wants to know… she needs to understand the severity of this situation… and why we need her to stay in the temple."

"Yes… it's probably for the best." Pearl sighed. "I'll go get her."

* * *

...

* * *

When Connie returned home, she was exhausted; although she knew she didn't experience anything of the sort, she felt like she'd been running for days, and only remembered to stop just then. She was dying to go to her room and sleep.

However, it was enough for her to turn on the lights inside her room – to become wide awake in an instant, and shriek:

A blue girl was standing in the center of the room, barefoot. Her big water-made wings were spread wide open – her expression empty. Her hair and dress were blowing from the wind that came through the open window.

" _Is everything okay, Connie?_ " she heard her mother shout from downstairs.

"Yes, mom!" Connie called quickly, not daring to take her eyes off the girl. "Some shadow scared me, that's all! Good night!" she closed the door – looking at the Gem before her – pale for a couple of seconds. It took her a while to calm down.

"You're... you're Lapis Lazuli, aren't you?" Connie nervously asked then. Lapis' eyes showed no emotion whatsoever. They seemed nearly dead.

Only after a few moments of tensed staring, when Connie seriously considered getting out of the room – the Gem talked.

"And you're the Avatar. Of the Moon Goddess... right?" she asked back then, and stepped one step towards her.

"Oh, yes, that's who I am supposed to be – but you can just call me Connie..." she hesitated, and gulped, "Uh... what are you doing here?"

Another couple of painfully long seconds of silence had passed, until the blue Gem responded, surprisingly quickly; her watery wings disappeared, as her cold expression suddenly softened and her eyes started tearing up.

"I... I am so happy to meet you, Connie. After _so_ long… I'll finally be able to go back... I am **so** happy that the Avatar is here!" she ran to the shocked human and hugged her tightly – crying into her shoulder – Connie nearly fell back. "I couldn't believe it... I wanted to see you **so** bad..."

"Uh..." Connie was uncomfortable at first, but eventually, she came into grips with what was happening – she hugged the sobbing Gem back. " _Hey... everything's okay... you're okay..._ " she softly said, comforting the trembling Gem – who gradually leaned more and more onto her. "Why don't we sit down, so we can talk, calmly?"

"Yes, okay..." Lapis wiped her tears off her face, and smiled, although barely. "Let's do that."

Connie decided it'd be better to turn off the lights in her room, so she would not alarm her parents. She was sitting on the bed, patiently waiting and stroking Lapis Lazuli's gem and back – since she was leaning on Connie and resumed crying for some time. Eventually she slowly managed to calm herself down, until her tears had dried up completely, and she regained steady, constant breaths.

"I'm sorry... it's hard to get over myself sometimes." she moved away from the human. She took her legs off the bed, moving to a sitting pose, and fixed her eyes at her own knees.

"Don't worry about it. It happens to everybody." Connie replied – and they were simply sitting there, in silence and darkness again.

"You know, everyone has been looking for you since you left the barn. Peridot is worried sick about you."

Lapis turned her head away and crossed her arms.

"Yeah. I know."

Connie shrugged and shook her head once she realized Lapis was reluctant to say anything else.

"Not like it's any of my business..." she said, embarrassed, and then casually added, "So. You said you wanted to see me?"

"Yes." she responded – and looked at the human then, suddenly looking much more compliant and involved. "You're the Avatar. I want to help you, in any way I can."

"Help me? With what?"

"With realizing your true potential as the Avatar, of course! Do you have any idea how much **good** you'll be able to do with your powers? How much good you are _meant_ to do?"

"Uh..." Connie blushed a little. "I... I can only imagine."

Lapis was looking at Connie expectantly, a small smile on her face – it only made her even more embarrassed.

"B-but... I am not sure how much help I can get with that..." the human girl stammered, "I mean, I've been training for the past few days to summon a Gem weapon, and so far the only thing I can make are these balls of **cheese** – and that was only thanks to that statue... and it's not working anymore..." she sighed then. "The strange thing is, I feel like I don't really _need_ the statue anyway, but... I also can't figure out how to do anything else."

"Give it time, Avatar... I know you can do it." the Gem calmly assured.

"...thank you."

"By the way... just to be clear... what is cheese?

"It's food..." Connie pulled a tiny cheese ball out of her Cookie-Pouch, presenting it to Lapis. "Here."

"...oh." the Gem looked somewhat discouraged.

"Want to try it? Steven and Amethyst really like it, but it's too weird to me... I don't really know what to do with it now."

"...oh, no thanks. Gems don't need to eat. But you can always just undo it."

"Undo it?" Connie raised her brow.

"I mean, destroy it."

"I... have no idea how to do something like that." she admitted, focusing unhappily at the ball hovering over her palm.

"It's not supposed to be too complicated. Here,"

Lapis was about to reach her hands to Connie – but Connie took her hand away instantly, surprised.

"Can I?" the Gem patiently asked then.

Connie gulped and nodded. She reached her hand forward. Lapis put her hands underneath the Avatar's palm then, speaking calmly.

"Just think how you don't want it. It had fulfilled its purpose... there is no point for it to be there anymore."

They were waiting, while the human tried to concentrate. Then she gasped when suddenly, the ball evaporated and disappeared.

"...that's really cool." Connie remarked, after her success sank in, and the blue Gem slowly released her hand. "Thank you – you have _no_ idea how many hours of emptying garbage cans full of cheese you've just saved me." she grinned then.

Lapis smiled, and stood up.

"It's basic Gem knowledge... what you learn in Homeworld. You can summon your weapon – you can also undo it." she lightly said. "Anyway, I think I'll let you sleep... I know how much you humans need it." she climbed on the window, turning her head from the view only to say, "See you tomorrow, Avatar."

"Good night..." Connie mumbled, somewhat in awe, long after Lapis Lazuli had summoned her wings and launched herself into the night's sky.

* * *

...

* * *

 **A/N: had some trouble with this one. Really** **thought about** **making** **Garnet's vision** **s** **even darker/ sadder. I mean, I can imagine Pearl completely losing it... and taking it out on Connie...  
**

 **I m** **ight add in the future (it really depends) a short chapter that describes what happened to Steven, Connie and Amethyst in the "Halls", and about Connie's failed attempts to save them.**

 **I am** **very** **curious to know what you think. Please let me know! :)**


	7. Bubbling Donuts

**Chapter 6 – Bubbling Donuts**

 _ **[Summary: Steven trains with Connie. Peridot thinks of a way to earn Lapis' forgiveness.]**_

* * *

...

* * *

"But **the** most important thing: we must remember to keep it cool." Peridot instructed Steven and Amethyst, walking back and forth in Steven's living room. "After all, we don't want to overwhelm her." she turned to Steven. "So Steven, I know you miss Lapis, but... act casual. Amethyst, you... just smile. We want to keep it cool, but we still want to keep a certain level of welcoming sense."

Amethyst didn't react, and was clearly uninterested, just like Steven; both of them were already numb after an hour of watching Peridot getting ready for the promised encounter with Lapis.

"So, to reiterate our plan: she comes in. I'll be waiting in the thinking chamber, and come out of it only once Amethyst guards the door from a possible escape. Amethyst then says the code word: _nice_. You should probably put it in a sentence. _Nice to see you, Lapis. Nice weather we have today here on Earth. Say, Peridot is so nice, isn't..?_ " Peridot started – but then she gasped, looking alerted through the window: Connie and Lapis were heard talking and walking up the stairs.

"Everyone, to your positions!" Peridot commanded – sprinting to the bathroom and closing the door behind her.

Steven shook his head, and opened the door to his friends. "Hi Connie, hi Lapis! I'm so happy to see that you're okay."

"Yo." Amethyst lazily said – staying in her seat.

"Hi guys." Connie said, and looked up at the blue Gem – who, after a few seconds of staring at Steven, suddenly seemed uncomfortable – she turned her head away.

"Oh, long time no see, Steve–"

" **Lapis!** " Peridot barged out of the bathroom, smiling an obviously fake smile. "Good to see you coming around. So... what... were you up..?" her expression was gradually turning sadder as she talked, until she exclaimed, "Ugh, who am I kidding!"

She ran to Lapis and hugged her tightly. " **Lapis!** I was afraid you were gone forever! I said something horrible – and I didn't even mean it! **I am so sorry about everything I said!** " she raised her look up at her, her eyes were unusually big and glistening. "Please forgive me?"

Lapis did not respond – still looking away, she was frozen in place, like stone.

Then Peridot let Lapis go, worried, as she realized Lapis was struggling not to cry. A tear was shed on Peridot's shoulder.

"Sure... I forgive you." she covered her eyes with her forearm. "No problem."

Peridot forced herself to smile and hide her discomfort and worry.

"I... am so happy to hear you say that..."

"Are you ready to go, Steven?" Lapis immediately asked the half-Gem.

"Uh... yes."

"Good." she wiped off her tears and smiled weakly to Connie. "Then let's go training."

The embarrassed teens said goodbye to the two Gems that stayed behind – before they were led by the blue Gem outside.

Peridot slowly stopped smiling, as they went out of sight.

"She didn't even look at me." her voice trembled. "She started crying when I came near her... and she left the second she got the chance." she fell down on her knees in front of the door, defeated. "Yes. She hates me."

Amethyst got off her seat and walked to the desperate Gem – scratching the back of her own neck, trying to think of something to say.

"...fortunately, I had anticipated this. It's not over yet." still not taking her eyes off the door – Peridot stood up – turning more resolved. "Last time she destroyed my tape-recorder, which was my most treasured possession at the time, before she was appeased. Now I just need to find an equal transaction." she turned and pointed authoritatively at the purple Gem behind her. "Amethyst! I **demand** that you surrender to me your most treasured possession!"

"Uh..." Amethyst crossed her arms and looked at the ceiling. "Let me think about it..." she blew on her own hair and looked back at Peridot. "Nope."

"But I can't give her anything _I_ own! She's my roommate – all of my possessions are also hers by default!"

"Oh, Peri." Amethyst sighed and put her hand on her frustrated friend's shoulder. "That's not what made Lapis forgive you back then. It probably just made her see how much you care. You don't need to _ruin_ anything to show her something like that..." once she noticed tears in Peridot's eyes, she added, "Look. You and Lapis had a huge fight – of course your first talk would be kinda forced and awkward. Just give it time."

"But isn't there something else I can _do_?" the green Gem bowed her head. "I can't stand seeing her just... running away from me like that again..."

"It's not like she's _avoiding_ you. Steven told me earlier that she came here knowing she'd see you... I bet she wanted to see you."

"No... Lapis came here only because she wanted to accompany the Avatar." Peridot muttered, "I understand that training her is all the rage with everyone these days..."

"...I guess." Amethyst shrugged and looked through the window. "I mean, Connie's the moon-avatar or whatever. She's supposed to be able to do **anything.** Steven and I just wanted to see who can teach her the most awesome and coolest and powerful superpowers in the shortest amount of time... I guess Lapis tries her luck in this too." she smirked then. "But _I_ was the one who showed Connie how to summon her _Gem weapon_... seriously, _nobody_ can top that." she lightly said – but wiped her boastful expression instantly when she looked back at Peridot.

The small Gem's eyes were widened and dry. She was staring at Amethyst all that time without even blinking.

" _I_ can train the Avatar." she said silently. " _I_ can have her wield and perform awe-striking powers..." her voice was getting louder. "Yeah... I shall take this challenge on Lapis' behalf and come out the victor!" the small Gem announced – getting in much higher spirits. "And **you** won't be able to defeat us!"

"Uh..."

"Give it up! Victory shall be mine!"

Peridot's burst of glee and laughter sounded almost evil and maniacal.

She ran outside, leaving the purple Gem behind – alone and surprised.

"O-kay."

* * *

...

* * *

Lapis and Connie were waiting outside of the donut shop when Steven left it. Each of the three was equipped with something: Connie with her Cookie-pouch, Lapis with a ukulele Steven handed her earlier, and Steven himself with his Cheeseburger backpack on his back, three boxes of donuts in his hands – and another donut in his mouth. He cheerfully hummed and signaled them to follow.

He led them to the hill that towered over beach city – putting the box aside and opening his bag. He took out a blanket and set up a small picnic; he brought in his bag some drinks, fruits and sandwiches. He sat and tapped on the blanket with his hand, inviting Connie and Lapis to join him.

"That's our training session?" Connie laughed when she sat by him.

"Yup." he nodded, taking a sandwich, but at a second-thought, before taking the first bite, he added, "Well... at least, that's just our training environment. Today I'll show you how to bubble... and maybe I'll even show you how to summon mom's shield."

Connie crawled closer to the half-Gem, who started eating – but stopped when her nose almost touched his.

"Yes, please." she quietly said, staring at him, her eyes were eager and serious. It made him nearly choke on his food – and they both snickered.

"Bubbling?" Lapis Lazuli took the ukulele off herself and asked, confused. "Why would you teach her that?"

They both hurried to sit normally. "That's an excellent question, Lapis." Steven nodded, his tone filled with self-importance. "It's for self-defense, and also for defending others."

"She's the Avatar. Self-defense is important, so that one I understand... even if there are more effective ways for someone like the Avatar to achieve that." she cocked her head to the side, genuinely baffled. "But why would she use a bubble to defend _others?_ I mean... if anyone is worth protecting, she can just outright destroy their enemies... or give them a way to do it themselves... I mean, arming others sounds way better than _bubbling_ them."

"Uh... well," Steven thought for a moment, "I guess that's possible too... but... what if she can't destroy anyone? Or just... doesn't want to?"

"Why wouldn't she want that?"

"Well... you know..." he contemplated, but then something came up to his mind. "Like Peridot! She worked for Yellow Diamond. She _was_ our enemy... she was _your_ enemy... but now she's your best friend."

Lapis suddenly blushed and avoided the teens' eyes.

"Well, I wouldn't call her my _best_ friend..."

"Of course she is... right after yours truly, of course." Steven joked.

" _Steven_..." the chocked Gem suddenly whimpered – but then she laughed loudly.

"You're right." Lapis smiled at them – although she was simultaneously tearing. "I see where you're coming from. I think I'll just let you work your magic for now." she wiped her tears, picked up the ukulele and examined it. "I'll just... try out this thing for now." she grabbed the grip of the ukulele with both of her hands, and swung it – as if she was wielding a club and fighting an invisible enemy.

The Jam Buds exchanged looks.

"Uh... Lapis?"

"Yes, Steven?" she asked – still focused on the invisible enemy in front of her.

"The ukulele... is not a weapon. It's for playing music."

The blue Gem froze.

"Mu...sic..?" she turned her head slowly at them – but then she laughed again.

"I know that... I was just... kidding." she blushed a little – she put the instrument down. "I... am… just..." lost, she looked at the ocean in the horizon.

"Oh hey wow is that a ship I better scout around just in case it's hostile okay good go team good luck,"

Lapis said that all in one breath... and then she soared high up into the sky.

The Jam Buds looked at one another again – and laughed.

"Okay... should we get started?" Steven suggested finally, when they both calmed down.

"Yes." Connie positioned herself comfortably near Steven, eager to learn.

"So. Bubbling is all about wishing to keep something safe from danger. You know – just like how we met." Steven lightly said. "I wanted to stop rubble that fell off the temple from hurting you... and that was the first time I ever bubbled anything."

"Right..." Connie recalled, and laughed. "That was **so** awesome."

"Well... so... just to start small... let's just begin with practicing on this feeling... for example, I like this donut... it'd be a shame to let it go to waste..." Steven presented the donut he'd taken out of the box. Then he bubbled it. "So now it's safe... and now I can even send it to the temple." he tapped on it, and it disappeared.

"Hmm..." Connie took a donut, and tried to concentrate, but then said, "Honestly, I don't know if I really want this donut safe... I'd rather just eat it." she took a bite off it.

"That's okay. That's why I made sure that we'd have plenty of them to go, and also other food as well." Steven handed Connie another donut. "Think about the sweet taste... the soft texture..." he soothingly lured. "Or, just close your eyes... and imagine something worth protecting... something you love... like so." he took another donut, bubbled it, and sent it away. "I thought about you." he cheerfully said.

The human girl blushed, looking surprised at the oblivious half-Gem – but the instant he noticed her expression and his own words started to sink in – Connie shoved the donut that she was holding into her mouth, and took another one – closing her eyes and trying to concentrate – but it still didn't work.

"Don't feel bad – I know you'll make it eventually. You have _great_ imagination... you just need to be calm and find something that you... _like_..." he avoided her eyes – blushing a little as well – he took another donut. "The Lonely Samurai is nice..." he bubbled it. "And now its merchandise is safe in the temple." he smiled at Connie. "The donut can be your consolation prize, if that makes you feel any better."

* * *

...

* * *

 _ **...one box of donuts later...**_

"Steven..." Connie sighed, looking at the empty donut box. "I don't think it's working..." she took a sad bite off the donut she was holding.

"That's okay... I got you, bro." Steven winked and made a finger gun gesture with his hands. "Maybe we can... _share_ this donut?"

"Sure... here." she was about to hand him the donut in her hand, but he shook his head.

"Thanks... but why not... eat it _together?_ " he winked again. "You know... together-together?"

"Oh." Connie smiled, "You mean like _this?_ " she put the donut in her mouth, and slowly reached closer to Steven.

"Ah – no, I actually mean..." the boy mumbled.

The girl took the donut out of her mouth and laughed.

"Just kidding! I know what you mean." she pressed her own nose bridge against Steven's, who laughed as well – from his gem, a white aura started engulfing the teens...

"Oh, I'm hilarious." Stevonnie said. She looked around and stretched herself a little – before she sat down and finished the donut that fell on the blanket. She then took the second box of donuts, and placed it on her lap.

"Experiencing it first hand might help... if I pay attention to what I'm doing."

She took a donut. "So... I like Lion." she bubbled and sent it to the temple. "My famil...ies." she said after taking the next one. "The Crystal Gems..." and the next one. "Kevin... he's kinda cute, isn't he?" she couldn't keep a straight face. " **Psych!** But here's to jokes instead." she bubbled and tapped on the donut, reaching for another one...

* * *

...

* * *

 _ **...another box later...**_

"Okay! I think I'm starting to get the hang of it." the fusion said, "So there we go."

She closed her eyes-

And the Jam Buds un-fused.

"Voila! Today's special course, ma'am." Steven opened the third box. Connie smiled and took a donut...

* * *

...

* * *

 _ **...quarter box later...**_

"You know, it doesn't even have to be something that you like at _all_ …" Steven said, trying to sound nonchalant, when Connie looked at him after another failed attempt. "It can also be something you'd want to see in a bubble. Like um… those snow globes you find at gift shops?"

"I… guess…" the girl mumbled. They both looked up as they saw the blue Gem flying near them.

"Oh, hi Lapis!" Steven waved to her, and she landed.

"Hi. So, good news: no enemies around Beach City. Good to see that you're still practicing, Connie." she casually said and sat on the blanket.

* * *

...

* * *

 _ **...and then another one...**_

"Steven... I don't think I can bubble anything..." Connie sighed. "Or have another consolation prize..."

"It's okay..." Steven smiled, in an attempt to encourage his low-spirited friend. "It's probably my fault… I need to think about how to do this... so we can go on tomorrow-"

"- wait... maybe... I can help you?" Lapis hesitantly suggested.

They both turned to the Gem.

"You know how to bubble things, Lapis?"

"Well, I _do_ know how Gems do it on Homeworld… it's not that complicated." she crawled a little closer to the Jam Buds. "You see, if you try to think about it like a Homeworld Gem –"

"- you call this training!? **Ha!** "

The three turned their heads to Peridot – who ran to them, inhaling and exhaling loudly.

"Why is the Avatar resting? Why aren't you out in the field?!"

"Uh..." Steven and Connie mumbled together.

Lapis looked away from Peridot – and Peridot's confidence seemed to waver a little.

"Amateurs." she scoffed then at the three, trying to brush her hesitation aside. She crossed her own arms behind her back and focused on the teens. "See Steven, if we want the Avatar to have the best chance at learning how to..." she noted the empty donut boxes. "What _are_ you two teaching her to do, anyway? Lasers? Disintegration? Mind control?" she smiled knowingly then, looking at the ocean. " _Elemental_ control?"

"Uh... actually, it's bubbling." Connie replied, after exchanging looks with Steven.

" _Bubbling?_ " Peridot seemed somewhat stumped as she repeated – barely glancing at the quiet blue Gem before she focused again and nodded. " **Yes!** Bubbling, of course. Bubbling is a worthy skill to be utilized in battle. That's why it is also crucial to hone it on the _battlefield_. The Avatar's learning process would be **much** more effective under realistic setting and a _true_ sense of danger."

"Oh... I guess... that makes sense?" the human girl asked the boy near her – who considered what he'd heard.

"Well... I _did_ bubble us back then when I saw you're in danger..." he answered. "Hey, good thinking, Peridot."

"Thank you." the small Gem pointed at her own chest and puffed it. "But this Gem has much more up her shirt. See, I have designed the perfect setting to simulate a realistic, danger-crawling battlefield, that would also be completely safe to use, of course." she coughed after another short expectant glance at the blue, unimpressed Gem. "Therefore, I suggest that we get there and begin the Avatar's improved training session as soon as possible."

* * *

...

* * *

"Whoa... what is this place?" Connie asked in awe, when the four warped into the chasm.

"This must be a Kindergarten..." Lapis mumbled, looking around, interested just as the human beside her was at that moment.

"Kindergarten Alpha, to be exact." Peridot said, and went ahead – leading the way. "And here I have utilized some of the remaining Homeworld technology to build..." she stopped and gestured at her creation. "Ta-da!"

"...what is it?" Lapis asked while everyone examined the small screen on the stand in front of them.

"Is this a video game?" Steven approached it. He picked up what seemed like a remote controller that was sitting near the screen. He was about to press a random button on it, but Peridot snatched it immediately.

"No. This is the control and observation unit of..." she pressed a button on the screen, and it lit up. "My improved underground tunnels!"

A contour of what seemed like an overlook of a small set of tunnels was present on the screen. Steven and Connie hurried to get a better look at it.

"See, here the Avatar can wander and feel free to be ambushed by the fighting robot I have made. Its default A.I would attempt to chase and attack the Avatar by surprise – and of course, it will also have a manual override, for improvised attacks by us." Peridot smiled to the three. "It's the perfect setting for both offensive and defensive practices! The rush of battle, the constant uncertainty as to when the enemy would make its next move... the Avatar will be able to experience it all in here."

"Cool!" Connie exclaimed excitedly.

"Just to be sure... this fighting robot... it's not a crazy war machine that will go all **'Exterminate!'** on her or something, right?" Steven asked, turning somewhat worried – Peridot laughed.

"Of course not! The worst thing it can do is to seize its enemy... well, there _are_ other features it's capable of doing, but they can be used only through the manual controller... in case you'd be interested in _advanced_ training later."

"So where's the robot?" Steven got closer to the screen. "We are supposed to see it, aren't we?"

"Oh... yes. I need to manually set it to active mode first." Peridot narrowed her eyes. "I didn't want a certain Gem to... _play_ with the controls while I was gone."

" _She's talking about Amethyst._ " Steven whispered to Connie.

"So. Steven... Lapis. Just wait patiently while I activate the robot. Then you can just sit back and let _me_ make the Avatar invincible. Connie... are you ready to become the best bubble master in all existence?"

"Yes I am!" the human grinned.

"Then follow me. And make sure you leave any unnecessary valuables behind... you _don't_ want to lose them down there."

"Oh – sure." Connie quickly handed Steven the contents of her pouch and pockets, and hurried to follow the green, proud Gem – who was equipped with the controller. Only a short distance after they started walking, Peridot dragged Connie to a specific, inconspicuous area on the ground. She looked at the blue Gem and the half-Gem, a small smug smile was on her face.

"It may take a while for me to set the robot and prepare the Avatar... don't worry if I don't come back here right away."

"Okay!" Steven smiled and waved at them. "Good luck, Connie!"

Peridot tampered with the controller, and suddenly, the ground she and Connie were standing on revealed itself to be a flat platform, and it descended down.

* * *

...

* * *

Once the elevator stopped, Peridot used her gem to light their way. She led them through some tunnels, until they had entered a cave.

"Before I forget. Take this." the Gem turned, and strapped what seemed like a miniature flashlight on Connie's shirt. "It's a sensor that will allow me to track your movements... but you can also use it as a light. I did try to leave some lights here and there, but there was only so much I could do in an hour. So just remember you can use that if it gets too dark."

"Thanks." Connie looked around, impressed. "So… you've dug up all of that on your own? In an _hour?_ "

"Ah, no." Peridot started fiddling with the remote controller. "I was planning to salvage some Gem-tech in... what was supposed to be a console chamber... and found out it was almost completely destroyed and expanded into these tunnels."

"Oh." looking up at the ceiling, the human noted the broken bricks and torn-up metal plates, exposing scratched stone walls. "Yeah... everything's in a pretty rough shape... _heh_... that's a little creepy... if I didn't know any better, I'd think the patterns around almost look like scratches made by giant animal claws..."

"In a Kindergarten? Not a chance." Peridot dismissed, still focused on the controller. "This area is already exhausted of essential resources required for organic life forms to survive in here."

They were both silent for a while, until the controller started beeping rapidly for a few seconds.

"Good. It'll be ready soon." Peridot turned to the Avatar then.

"It will take about five minutes until it runs its default A.I. So it's best that you get ready... summon your weapon, or maybe hide. I will come for you when both you and the robot stop moving... so if you want out, either destroy my robot, or let it catch you... _**if you dare**_ **.** " she smirked.

At first the teen just looked at the small Gem, as she was about to leave the cave.

But then she jumped; she heard a sudden, long, loud roar from one of the tunnels branching from the cave. She couldn't determine exactly where from, because the roar echoed everywhere.

"Whoa... that volume... your robot _does_ scream danger..." she grinned happily. "That's **gotta** make me bubble." she looked back at where Peridot was a few seconds ago – but she wasn't there.

Connie almost assumed Peridot had already left, but then she spotted the Gem with her back against a wall – she was staring around, looking terrified.

"...Peridot? Are you okay?"

Peridot mumbled something, but her voice was too low. Connie had to step closer to be able to hear anything.

"What did you say?"

" _Tewa_ _z_ _notmaiobo.._." Peridot barely mumbled.

"I really can't hear you like this."

" _I said_ _ **that was not my robot!**_ " although she whispered, the pitch of her voice made it sound like she wanted to scream. " _It's not even active yet!_ "

"...oh." Connie looked around again, getting increasingly worried as well. Noises of collapsing stone and earth gave the impression something was in the move not too far away from them. "Then... what do you think... that is?.."

" _You're asking me?_ _I don't know. Nothing can live here. Nothing can live here..._ " the Gem then took a deep breath. "Nothing can live here..."

"Peridot... about that... you said before that organic life can't survive here. But what about... _non-_ organic life?"

"Non-organic life? What could possibly be..." the Peridot started to say, but stopped as she seemed to realize something.

"Y-you know what? Maybe it's best that we get back up there and run a re-scan of the area, just in case-!"

Peridot was saying that as she gestured Connie to follow, yet another echoing roar made her shriek and hold on to the human instead –

And it was enough for the creature to find them and barge into the cave.

It looked like a strange, monstrous combination of a few animals put together: its body was like a bear's, although it was headless, and its face looked like someone just stuck it where the neck was supposed to be; its exposed fangs, the shape of the paws and the purple strips on its nearly non-existent gray fur was like a tiger's; and its big and dry milky eyes, along with the shape of the nose and the long sturdy claws on its paws, looked like a mole's. Saliva was dripping from its growling mouth.

For a few seconds, it was just standing there – but then it roared again.

" _Run!_ " Peridot squeaked.

It was more than enough to make Connie obey – just in time before the monster managed to land its paw on her head.

* * *

...

* * *

 **A/N: this part was trickier to write. It came out too long, and I wasn't sure exactly where to split it to another chapter without making the ending too awkward.**

 **Really want to fully draw this fanfiction, and turn it to a fan-comic.**

 **It's going to be a challenge because I don't know how to draw, but that still won't stop me from trying ;)**


	8. Meanwhile

**Meanwhile, at the temple…** **  
**

* * *

...

* * *

From very early in the morning, Amethyst did not leave Steven's house – she did not even go to her room in the temple.

Instead, with unusual patience and (understandable) worry, the Gem waited by the warp-pad.

She couldn't even sleep, and was not in the mood to eat anything either; after she learned from Garnet and Pearl about the nature of the missions they were off to yesterday night, she just wanted to see them return safely from the Halls.

The sun was already setting and the house was getting pretty dark when Garnet and Pearl had returned. Both of them seemed to be in low spirits, yet unharmed.

"Hi!" Amethyst's eyes lit up as she greeted the depressed Gems. "You've made it! Did you finish it?"

"Yes – we're done. We've investigated everything we can. The Halls are now clear." Garnet replied and casually re-adjusted her shades.

"And?" Amethyst asked – since Garnet and Pearl did not seem too eager to say anything else. "What did you find?"

Both looked at one another for a couple of seconds – until Pearl decided to be the one who'd share what they had found.

" _Always_ _remember the Stars love us._ "

"What?"

"That's the final piece of info we've found." Pearl replied dryly. "We explored so much... risked our lives and our sanity... just to read over and over how _hopeless_ it is for us to stop the Avatar... and then, when we're finally _done_ , we get this **pointless** line."

"Oh... bummer." Amethyst said, looking at the two unhappy Gems. "And... you sure it's not... like… a weird code or anything?"

Garnet shook her head.

"No. We've been looking for any other leads for hours. There were no guardians or traps. Even _before_ we entered, the halls had stopped using illusions... all the doors and the rooms are now revealed... it's done. We won't get any other answers from there."

"Right now our only options is either trust Connie and wait..." Pearl continued, "Or use some... drastic measures."

The purple Gem wanted to ask what exactly Pearl had meant by that, but she already knew the answer.

"So, uh... what are we going to do?" she asked instead.

They both looked tired and discouraged when they exchanged looks again, studying the other Gem's expression – before they both smiled in agreement.

"Isn't it obvious? We wait, of course." Garnet rested her hands on her hips.

Amethyst seemed relieved.

"Well, but it's not like we'll be _idle._ " Pearl started saying then, her voice was getting somewhat arrogant as she looked at Amethyst. "We can watch Connie and _train_ her now..."

Garnet rolled her eyes, although the others couldn't see it through her shades. She didn't need her future-vision to tell where this was going, and decided she'd be better off resting in her room.

"…It's to make Connie feel like one of us, but also to _finally_ teach her something practical that would actually _contribute_ to the team."

" _Hey! I showed her how to summon her Gem weapon!"_

" _Amethyst, in what reality does **cheese** qualify as..."_

The door in Garnet's room was closed behind her, and silenced the argument the two Crystal Gems had started.

She let herself drop down and sit on the floor. She vainly tried to glimpse at their future regarding Connie... but just as she had already well expected – she still couldn't see anything.

She sighed.

If everything would go how the Halls had stated it should, in two weeks the Avatar would get to choose something that will change their fate, and probably for the worst.

The Crystal Gems' fate. Steven's fate. Maybe even the entire planet's fate.

For a few moments, Garnet closed her eyes and imagined a disturbing future, where she would be forced to use _drastic measures_ – as the only way to protect both Steven and Earth.

Or, even _worse_ – a future where she would come to regret _not_ taking that resort...

"No." the fusion concluded again, trying to force these thoughts away. "She's a good kid. I trust her... it won't come to this."

She felt much calmer and more confident about their choice – and with that matter out of her way, she finally opened her eyes and noticed something in her room was... new.

There was a new pink bubble.

She got up and went to inspect its contents. What was inside reminded her of what Steven and Amethyst sometimes eat as a snack or as dessert...

A donut.

Garnet crossed her arms as she looked around – noticing the countless new bubbled donuts, floating among the rest of the corrupted Gems.

The side of her mouth twitched.

"Hm."

* * *

...

* * *

 **A/N : I originally I wanted to put this part in the next chapter, but** **it comes out a little too long** **and feels out of place** **, so it** **had to be on** **its own.  
** **  
I will finish the 8** **th** **chapter soon…** **Wa** **s lacking the** **motivation** **to edit and add parts.  
**

 **Thank you everyone for still following this story!**

 **And thank you random guest for that** **new** **comment** **XD**

 **It actually** **encourages** **me** **to** **stop procrastinating.**

 **But** **either way** **I do inten** **d** **to finish this story, and I** **really** **want to** **draw it** **in the future** **:** **)**

* * *

 **Als** **o, since this "chapter" is short…**

 **I played The SIMS 3 and tried to make the Crystal Gems and the temple (unsuccessfully)… also tried to give them the most fitting traits.  
**

 **And** **here** **are** **some of the** **results** **that happened without my intervention** **:**

 **\- Steven lost weight.** **H** **e looks even less Steven-y now** **.**

 **-** **Both** **Amethyst and Pearl** **are attracted** **to Lapis,** **but Lapis loves** **AMETHYST.**

 **Problem is** **I have set Lapis and Peridot as a couple.** **So** **Amethyst** **accused Lapis on cheating…** **she still likes her however.**

 **-** **Steven plays the guitar a lot. Pearl likes to admire herself in the mirror. Lapis trolls people on the internet** **and her reputation** **wa** **s** **set to** **"naughty".**

 **I controlled Garnet and Peridot to improve their skills. Gotta try that once** **again** **without setting any relationships and** **with** **giving them 100% autonomy** **via cheats.**


	9. Heart to Heart

_For a few seconds, the corrupted Gem was just standing there – but then it roared again._

" _Run!" Peridot squeaked._

 _It was more than enough to make Connie obey – just in time before the monster managed to land its paw on her head._

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Heart 2 Heart  
**

 _ **[Summary: Connie and Peridot have a talk.]**_

 _ **[Peridot and Lapis have a talk.]**_

 _ **[Connie and Steven have a talk]**_

 _ **[EVERYONE HAS A TALK]**_

* * *

 ** _Kindergaten Alpha, Peridot's improved underground tunnels_**

Connie and Peridot were running through the tunnels, trying to change their route with every new option.

The monster did not have the dexterity to maneuver as quickly, so this gave them a little leverage…

Up until they had reached a cave with a dead end.

They did not have enough time to think; the monster was on its way after them. They hurried to sit near the wall at the other side of the cave, behind a small rock. They held their breaths when the corrupted Gem entered.

A few unnerving seconds had passed, in which the monster was moving its head to the sides blindly, in an attempt to hear anything. It started walking slowly around the cave – but it did not seem to sense their presence; and so it turned away and ran out of the cave, allowing Connie and Peridot to take a deep breath.

The remote in Peridot's hands started to beep again – and they both looked at it anxiously.

Since Peridot looked lost as she fiddled with the buttons, Connie didn't want to take any chances; she snatched it from her hands and threw it as far away as she could. It smashed on the ground – making the Gem near her gasp.

" **No** **!** " Peridot silently screeched. Shocked, yet still trying to keep quiet – she turned to Connie and hissed, "Are you stupid?! What have you done?!"

"It was too noisy!"

" _Are you_ _kidding me_ _-?!_ " Peridot started to say –

But they both stopped talking when the corrupted Gem had returned.

It almost reached too close to them – but then a high-pitched, short siren was heard echoing through the tunnels – and the creature had left to find it.

"My robot..." Peridot mumbled in relief, after she was confident that the creature was gone – but then she looked at the human girl.

"Do you want my robot to ambush and ground us in place when _that_ thing's running about?!"

The human was silent for a while.

"Oh – uh… no."

"Well that's great, because **now** **we can't stop it!** "

Peridot palmed her face and leaned back, but slowly, she let her hand slip down – staring forward.

"Wait... no. That _is_ great!" she said, "I mean, this may have diverted _completely_ off plan... but hey – this can still work!" Peridot looked at Connie and gestured forward, smiling. "Now we have a _true_ sense of danger! So you can just... summon your weapon and take everyone down! Maybe even bubble them once they're defeated!"

The Gem looked at her expectantly – Connie was hesitant. Yet again, the monster had ran by the cave's entrance.

"Well?" Peridot asked, when the monster was in a safe distance from them again.

"I'm... not sure I can." the Avatar silently replied. She didn't feel comfortable looking back at the expectant Gem's eyes.

"Of course you can! That's exactly what we've come here for! And besides, we could _really_ use a savior right now… and that's supposed to be your _job_."

"I..." the girl closed her fist on the cookie-pouch.

Then she gulped and nodded.

"Okay… just…give me a moment." she mumbled.

She summoned a small cheese-ball from her cookie-pouch then, looking at it hovering over her hand.

"What's that supposed to be?" Peridot's whisper was almost aggressive – when Connie did nothing. "What are you even doing?!"

"It's cheese. I am trying to reshape it into a sword. _"_

They were both staring at it for a while – yet nothing happened, and the small Gem's expression turned bitter.

"You _are_ the Avatar, right?"

"It should work... it's just... still a work in progress?" Connie admitted apologetically.

" _Or maybe you're just the Avatar of the cheese goddess..._ " Peridot muttered to herself.

"What?" She looked at the Gem immediately, "There's a _cheese_ _goddess?_ "

" **Of course** **not!** " she glared back at the girl – but after a quick, confused glance at the hovering ball she added, " _...That I know of..._ " and shook her head. " **More i** **mportantly!** Now we're stuck here until Steven and Lapis will look for us… assuming my robot won't find us first…" she sighed – the monstrous corrupted Gem passed by the entrance of the cave yet again, and she lowered her voice even more – Connie herself could barely even hear her. "At least this stupid clod is blind…"

And only seconds after she said that – the monster, instead of moving on – stopped.

"Why is it staying?" the human asked the small Gem, worried.

The corrupted Gem sniffed the air – and suddenly, its head turned directly at the two.

" **Your cheese!** " Peridot whispered.

Connie gasped – she hurried to undo the cheese ball, but it was already too late.

It charged right at them again – making them both call in panic and move out of its way.

Connie managed to roll away in time and was about to run – but then she heard a cry; Peridot did not make it, and the corrupted Gem slapped Peridot with its massive, clawed paw. It made her hit the wall and fall. She quickly tried to recover, only to find herself trapped between the monster's limbs and head.

" **AH!** No – go away!" Peridot trembled as it towered over her.

"Peridot!" Connie called – she hurried immediately to the rescue, and praying, she was ready to make another cheese-ball –

and turned pale as she realized her pouch wasn't on her.

She looked desperately around – it was on the ground, next to the monster – its strap was torn.

"Stop-!" the green Gem barely said – cowering, she used her legs to shield her body and separate between the corruption's claws and herself.

" **Hang on!** " Connie yelled. She had no alternatives; she tried to summon something without the pouch – yet unsuccessful, she hurried to grab the pouch –

And fell as she saw a bright green flash of light jumping over her.

It was green, metallic, and triangular. Standing on two legs, it wrapped its long arms around the monster. Like a bull the corrupted Gem reacted immediately; it wildly ran about the cave and tried to throw Peridot's robot off its back.

Peridot's crawled out of the distracted monster's reach, and Connie helped her up – they hurried to another corner; the creature's struggle turned violent. Roaring, it tried to run out of the cave – but with the robot on its back, it was too big to pass. Digging the ground and desperately using its claws to pull itself through, it finally made it out – making the setting around it collapse.

Dirt, stones, and even rocks started falling off the ceiling near them. Scared and lost just like the green Gem by her side, Connie shut her eyes tightly.

Under the ominously quaking ceiling, she tried to concentrate on making a bubble.

However, it didn't work; the only reason Connie and Peridot were not crushed under the falling rubble was only because ground beneath them collapsed first – they fell into another cave below.

The human girl landed with her back on the green Gem, and they both called in pain. They hurried to crawl aside before any rubble would fall on them –

And they both looked around, helpless and shocked – as the debris kept on piling, making the cave smaller and smaller – threatening to bury them alive.

* * *

...

* * *

A few minutes had passed, and the quaking stopped. Connie used the sensor Peridot gave her to light the area and look around.

They fell a pretty long distance down; aside from the hole they fell down from, there was no opening in the small pit they had found themselves in. Everything was sealed with dirt and stones, upon dirt and stones, upon dirt and stones...

"I… can't see a way out..." she quietly said.

She looked at the green Gem; Peridot sat down, making a strange sound, looking lost.

Connie noted the Gem rubbed the side of her hip – where the corrupted Gem had slammed her not too long before.

"Peridot… are you okay?"

The strange voice Peridot made turned louder. The green Gem was staring at the ground, but when she raised her head, Connie realized she was laughing.

" _Okay?_ We're stuck underground until that giant clod comes here to shatters us!" she shrugged, smiling blankly. "And nobody will ever find our remains when we're **this** deep underground!" Peridot's voice turned unstable. She touched the wall near her, quickly assessing its strength.

Connie looked at the disturbingly cheerful Gem; Peridot took her hand back and sighed.

"Steven and Lapis will probably come get us soon." the human said and sat down. "They know we're down here… we'll be fine." she said, trying to comfort the Gem by her side.

Peridot glanced back at her. Then she shook her head.

"Well, if the **Avatar** says so..." she said — and laughed.

"...you know what's the funniest part? Everyone actually **buy** **s** that you're the _Avatar_."

Connie smiled weakly.

"I know… to be honest, I also find it kind of hard to believe..."

" _Believe?_ " Peridot asked, looking at the girl next to her, amused. " _Please._ There are _tons_ of reasons as to why you can't be the Avatar. You're not even remotely _qualified_ to be the Avatar."

Connie still tried to hold her small, unsure smile. "I guess... but you know... there's that statue... and my new powers..."

"But you're a **human!** You realize that's the _last_ form a Star would take? If _anything_ , you just..." Peridot tried to find the right words. " _Stole_ some of that statue's powers! Clearly, it wasn't much – I mean – look at yourself – _cheese_ _balls_ as your supposedly ' _Gem_ _weapon'?_ " she sneered. "Do you even have any idea who **is** the Avatar? Or what a **Star** is?"

"I, uh..." the girl looked stumped at the Gem. "Not really, to be honest..."

"See? How can you **not** know that? It's common knowledge! See," Peridot sat more comfortably in front of Connie – ready to explain. "Saying that the Stars are perfect would be an understatement; They are over-dimensional, just, omniscient, omnipotent entities – that's why we also label Them as _gods._ And these entities – They **love** **us.** They love _all_ Gem-kind... mainly because of the Diamond's similarities with Them.

"And now, the **Avatar.** " Connie noticed how Peridot's eyes lit up, as she was ready to talk again. "That would be the physical incarnation of the Moon Goddess. She was elected by the Stars to interact with us personally and be our **savior.** She'd appear as a noble Gem that possesses superior intelligence and amazing powers able to turn around this entire existence just with Her fingertips! And one day, She will come and either reward us all for our successful efforts to colonize the universe, or help us **make it** happen by **destroying** everything that hurts us or stands in our way..." she smiled. "Until the next Avatar would be sent to check on our progress."

Peridot stopped talking, looking at Connie as if she expected a certain response – but Connie did not know what to say. The excitement that Peridot showed faded. She seemed more disappointed then… and unhappy.

"Now... let's put things in order. Are you a Gem? No. Do you think the Chosen of the Stars would wield some obscure, useless weapon made of some processed organic-byproduct? **No** _ **.**_ Do you think the Avatar would need to **learn** how to use the gift of the Stars? Do you think we'd even **be** in this mess right now if you really were the Avatar? Of course not! The Avatar should make things better for everyone, not worse! That's not the Avatar – that's just a bad _joke!_ "

Peridot turned contemplative – she bowed her head. Connie bowed her head as well – from some reason, she felt like her head was too heavy to hold up at that point.

"And now... **I** **f** by some **ludicrous** reason this joke is true and you _are_ the Avatar... if what Garnet said you've done _is_ true..." she smiled bitterly and shook her head. "It changes _everything._ You're **far** too late to save Pink Diamond. You're a human… you're inexperienced, your intelligence is lacking, you're _clearly_ incompetent _and_ impotent..." Peridot chuckled in frustration. "The Stars don't want to help. They just don't like us anymore. That's the most reasonable answer. They are fair, so They just supplied an Avatar as promised, but They also made Her –"

"– will you just **shut up?!** " Connie found herself yelling then.

She glared at the Gem – who seemed shocked for a moment – but slowly, also irritated.

" _Excuse me?_ " she shrunk her eyes then. "What did you just –?"

"– **Yes!** I **get** it!" Connie stood up immediately and went to the wall, staying as far from Peridot as possible. She couldn't take it anymore. She hit the wall of debris blocking their way repeatedly with her fist, clenching her teeth from the effort to break through and from the pain on her hand. "You're **right!** I'm **unqualified** , I'm **human** , I'm **useless** , I'm **weak** , I'm **stupid –** " she could bring herself to look at Peridot again.  
"And **yes.** I probably stole that statue's powers somehow. **Sorry** for not meeting your **grand** expectations of me as the stupid **Avatar!"**

The green Gem just stared for a few seconds as she saw how the human girl started crying. With one final frustrated kick, Connie stopped hitting the wall, and just sat down – wiping the tears off her face.

"I'm sorry for even coming here." she mumbled, and just looked at the ground.

Peridot was speechless for a long while – but finally, she shook her head.

"...I must be cursed." she said – her voice was much lower then. "First telling Lapis to get back to her mirror... then just blurting old nonsense in front of Pearl, as if she's some plain Homeworld servant… and now _you…_ I am just _that_ gifted at hurting everyone around me."

Hesitantly, she stood up and walked to the upset human.

"I am sorry. I think it's just easier for me to take these things out on others... but that's not an excuse. It's not your fault." she put one hand on her own chest. "Let's face it. _I_ am the one who hurt Lapis. _I_ am the one who wanted you to come here... _I_ am the one incompetent enough to not even scan these tunnels for any danger." she sighed. "You could have easily died if I left you here alone." she sat down by Connie's side. "I was just so set on impressing Lapis… and I didn't even get _that_ right… I'm such a clod."

"You… wanted to impress Lapis?" Connie slowly raised her head and looked at the Gem beside her. "What do you mean?"

"You know… she showed interest in training you. I thought that if I helped her with that, she would forgive me and… be my friend again." Peridot sighed. "But now, after all this... she'll probably just hate me even more."

The girl stared at the Gem beside her. The light coming out of the gem on her head only contrasted her expression; it only made Peridot's look that much gloomier.

"I'm sure she doesn't hate you, Peridot." the girl silently comforted.

"She doesn't want anything to do with me, either." Peridot muttered, turning her head away. "You saw how she was earlier. She won't even _look_ at me."

"But… isn't she mad because of what you said to her before she left? What does it have to do with my training, anyway?"

"It's supposed to be a gesture. A peace offering. And I failed." Peridot's voice was low, filled with pain. "Those things I said to her back then… are not something a friend should say. I failed her. I was hoping that I can show her that I am still capable of making _some_ things right." she silently sighed. "However, I failed again. I yielded no results. She has no business talking to me ever again... I am worthless to her as a friend."

Connie looked a little disturbed from what she'd heard – and sorry.

"Peridot... friendship is not about _proving your worth_. She should want to be your friend because you care about each other. I know you had a fight… but as long as you try to make things right… that what matters here. Not your ability to train me and get _results_."

"You think I don't _know_ that?" Peridot groaned. "Of _course_ I know that already… but I already apologized, and she _said_ everything's fine… although it's obvious it isn't. What else can I _do_?"

"...Well…" Connie contemplated, "You can't control the way she behaves, so… I don't think there's much you can do. The best thing you _can_ do is to be honest with her... and ask her to be the same way with you."

Peridot was silent for a few moments.

"...You're right." she silently admitted eventually. She closed her eyes for a minute, taking what Connie said to heart before she added, "Thank you… for listening."

Glad to see the matter resolved, Connie rested her head against the wall, looking up at the exit.

"No problem... that's the only thing I am actually good for." she said, and sighed loudly. Clenching her fingers on the Cookie-Pouch in her hand, she examined it… And slowly, tears started filling her eyes.

"Hey... is it... is it still because of what I said?" Peridot asked – her voice comforting. She considered touching Connie's shoulder, but then she took her hand back. "Because I am certain I've made it clear that I didn't mean it."

"No... that's not it..."

"Then what is it?" the green Gem focused on her, willing to give her full attention to the human.

"It's nothing. Just..." Connie let go of the pouch then. "Nothing."

Peridot waited for a while as the unhappy human was just staring at the ground. The more she waited, the more she lost her patience.

"Nothing? _Really_? **That's it?!** " she complained to the human girl. "I have shared my feelings and troubles with you without sparing _anything_ , but you're just going to sit there and give me **that?** You're supposed to open yourself to me and expose your darkest secrets! It's to display the mutual trust and bond that we're sharing at this moment!"

Connie laughed a little in response. Still staring at the ground, she smiled a little.

"It's just that... I still can't bubble. That monster nearly killed me – _you_ were almost crushed, but no matter how hard I tried, I can't make it work."

Peridot was silent for a while.

"Um… S… so?"

"I am supposed to be able to do that."

"I thought we've already established that as the Avatar, you're supposed to be able to do a lot of things... well, _anything._ " Peridot shrugged. She turned uncomfortable as she tried to find words for the rest of her argument. "And with all due respect... out of all the powers you can possess... bubbling is not... all that useful in a fight." she hurried to add then, " _Don't_ tell Lapis I said that."

"But it's not the same... it's different." Connie mumbled. "I know exactly _how_ to bubble. I actually _experienced_ it when I was fused with Steven. I feel like I _should_ be able to make it. But I just can't. Steven just has something in him... that I don't. And I am not sure if I ever had... or ever will have."

"What is it?"

" _Love,_ " the human girl dryly said. "Compassion... care..." she was tearing up again. "He was thinking about so many things today... he was thinking about _me_ , and that's how he could bubble. On the other hand, I... I think about things I am supposed to like... I think about things I am supposed to _love_... I think about Steven..." she shook her head. "And nothing happens. I met Steven on the first time he ever bubbled. He protected me from debris that was about to fall on me. He saved me... and now I know that I wouldn't have been able to do the same for him. I guess that when it comes to it... I'm not someone you can rely on. **I can't protect anyone.** " she closed her eyes tightly, after staring at her hand; a strange, vague, ridiculous-yet-terrifying image flashed in her mind then: it was the image of gem shards in her shaky, useless palm. It was the image of an agonizing failure. She turned increasingly distressed.

"I could try to, but then I'd fail, and I'd fail, and I'd fail, and I'd fail and _maybe_ I'll _finally_ be able to do something **when it's already too** **late!** "

Peridot was taken aback a little as the human-Avatar slammed her palm forcefully on the ground, once she opened her eyes again; as if she had found the sight of her own hand sickening.

"And I know what it means. It means I am **empty.** I don't care or love **anyone** enough to protect them... or to protect him. I'm cold. I'm heartless. I..." she bowed her head and silently sobbed – her tears were dripping on the ground. "I don't deserve someone like him. I don't deserve... to be _loved_... by someone like him."

Again, the Gem found herself speechless for a long while, as she was looking at the crying teenager. But then, her eyes turned serious and focused.

"Okay. I'm not sure I entirely understand... but... if what you say about yourself is true... then why feel bad about it? If you're as _cold_ and _heartless_ as you claim to be, then _why_ would you care if you can't protect him or anyone else? Your logic is inherently flawed."

Connie did not respond.

"What I am trying to say is... this whole thing behind the bubbling – the love and care and hugs and sunshine – is just... a _Steven_ thing. Do you know anyone else like that? Because I don't. Of course you'd think you're heartless if you compare yourself to Steven..." she shrugged, matter-of-factly. "Please- _everyone's_ heartless in comparison to Steven."

"...well... I guess that's true..." after hearing Peridot and processing what she said, Connie smiled a little- looking encouraged for a second, she turned somewhat calmer- the horrid image in her mind was dissipating. However, she was still somewhat depressed. "But... I _want_ to be more like him. Because... if I can't bubble, even after thinking about him... how do you think that looks? I mean... he probably thinks that I don't care about him at all... and then, even if it _were_ wrong... it wouldn't change anything. I'd still end up hurting him... _he'd_ think I'm heartless."

Connie looked at Peridot. "I am serious. The more I try, the more I feel like I must be disappointing him. I can tell. He's pretending like everything's fine and that he doesn't feel bad – but he does… what am I supposed to do then?"

"Well… Not too long ago, someone told me that friendships shouldn't be about results." she smiled, and stared forward. "Also, from my prior interactions with Steven, I have learned he'd be more inclined to believe that you care, especially if you tell him that..." Peridot put her hand on her chin. "Besides… who said bubbling is the only way to show that you care? There are tons of things you could do instead… like… writing a card… or... making a friendship bracelet?.."

Peridot's voice trailed off, as she was pondering about other possible solutions.

She only stopped when she realized Connie was standing up.

"Peridot... I think you are right."

"Naturally. Of course I am." Peridot's scoffed at the ceiling, her tone was somewhat condescending... until she looked at Connie again. "About what?"

Connie giggled.

"It doesn't matter if I can't bubble... or if I can't protect people the way Steven does it... because I am still me. And I _will_ protect us... only in _my_ way." the human looked at their exit high above. "Starting by getting us out of here."

She put her hand over her cookie-pouch and pulled out a big moon-shaped cheese, one after the other.

Then she let it go; Peridot walked away when it slightly spread on the floor, looking confused at whatever Connie was doing.

"Just… need to make it hard enough…" Connie mumbled, concentrating.

"Huh." the Gem said with wonder, as a ramp started slowly forming, piece by piece — from the ground up. "I suppose the ability to produce organic matter _could_ be useful in certain situations."

"As long as I don't need to focus on a shape..." Connie mumbled. "Let's just hurry. I can't tell how stable it is..."

Peridot nodded and obeyed. With the human girl's support, she managed to climb out of the pit.

Immediately after Connie followed, the cheese-made construct was undone, and the two Crystal Gems, careful not to make a sound, walked forward, towards the only path available.

* * *

...

* * *

Once the light from Connie's flashlight and Peridot's gem shined over the corrupted Gem, they both stopped in place.

It was laying down, guarding with its immense body the only other tunnel available.

Peridot signaled to Connie to draw her attention.

 _Let's go back_ , she mouthed, and was about to head back, but the human-Avatar stayed in place.

"Think about what I want to do.. and shake it out." Connie silently said. "The basics of shape-shifting… right?"

"Huh-?" Peridot started to ask, yet Connie stepped forward.

"- I can do this."

Peridot wanted to chase her, but then Connie took out a ball from her bag, and suddenly, the monster's attention turned directly to Connie.

The Avatar then squeezed the ball with her hand and jerked it in a quick motion – and the ball formed into something that looked somewhat like a roughly-shaped dagger. The monster in front of them stood up – and Peridot gasped as Connie threw the dagger at it.

The monster jumped, and closed its jaws on the dagger- it crunched and swallowed it in seconds.

"Not hard enough. Okay," the human did not seem as hopeless as the green Gem was at that moment. Again, she conjured a ball that was shaped into a small, more refined-looking sword – and dodged immediately; Peridot ran back to the depths of the tunnel, once the monster charged at Connie.

But the sound of her human companion's gasps, and the worry – made her grind her teeth and turn back.

Connie was fighting against the corrupted Gem. It was shaking its body and gnawing on her sword, with much more effort to break it – and the human only kept on summoning more balls – some of them soft and useless, and they were discarded once they were made; but some of them were hard and sharp – and so they were stuck right into the corrupted Gem's mouth – which was quickly forced open and made the Gem wail in pain.

" **Come on!** "

Before Peridot realized what was happening, she was dragged away by Connie from her wrist.

She glanced at the enraged monster as they ran past it; it attempted to put its claws in its mouth and take the hardened cheese out – it was too painful for it to do so while standing.

They rushed, yet again, through the tunnel systems – Peridot pointed them to their way out immediately.

The corrupted Gem's wails still echoed in the tunnels as they activated the elevator – gradually sounding more muffled, the further up they had gone.

* * *

...

* * *

 ** _Back at Beach City_**

The two had shared the details of their mishaps underground with Lapis and Steven on their way back.

The sun was already down when the four, standing on the beach in front of Steven's house, were about to bid each other farewell.

"See you tomorrow, Connie… Steven." Smiling at the teens, Lapis was about to spread her wings – but then she felt someone tugging on her skirt.

"Hey... Lapis?"

"Hm?" The blue Gem looked down at the speaker.

Her eyes widened a little as she saw the Peridot. She felt how her own smile was suddenly turning a little forced.

Peridot hesitantly glanced at the Avatar, who nodded in encouragement. Taking confidence from that, she turned to Lapis again.

"Are you… still mad at me?"

"What?" Lapis asked back, her eyes darted between the three people around her. She shrugged. "No… not at all."

"Are you sure?" Peridot asked again, looking concerned, "It just… looks like something's still wrong."

Lapis seemed somewhat hesitant, as Peridot grabbed her hand.

"Lapis... I know I said something bad. I knew it was bad right after I said it. But I really, really, **really** did not mean it. I... I understand if you're still mad at me, but… please, at least _tell_ _me_ if that's the case… and if there's anything I can do to make things better… I'd appreciate if you tell me that, too."

Lapis looked at Peridot only for a fraction of a second after she finished talking, and pinched her own nose-bridge, before any tears would show up. She tightened her jaw in frustration, and tried to calm down.

 _ **Just let it go,** _ the thought echoed in her head. _ **Everything's better now.**_

 _ **...**_

..

"In any case, I..." Peridot mumbled, looking disappointed at her ex-friend, she let her grip become weaker, bowing her head. "I'll just… leave you be to think about-"

"No."

Before Peridot let go of the blue Gem's hand, Lapis shut it on hers. Peridot looked up, surprised and inquisitive.

Lapis shook her head, and took the fingers off her face. "No – Peridot – I'm serious – I'm okay."

She sighed – this time, her eyes looked much more genuine and warm. "Honestly, I am actually happy for our fight."

Peridot blinked.

"You... are?"

"Yes. It made me realize something… everything you said back then? You were right. I **was** still living in the past. I tried to detach myself so much that I let my emptiness consume me..." she smiled. "But thanks to that… no, thanks to _you_ … I can _do_ something about it. I can help the Avatar. I have a sense of purpose now… I know what I should do."

"Oh. W-well… I suppose... that's..." Peridot responded, uncertain, "...good."

There was another short moment of uncertainty from both ends, until Lapis asked,

"Want to continue the Camp Pinning Heart's marathon when we get home?"

The small, green Gem smiled back then. She bit her suddenly-trembling lip, and without saying anything else, she nodded.

Lapis Lazuli made a soft, clear chuckle and pat the green Gem on her head – Peridot jumped and wrapped her arms around Lapis' neck, in turn.

Then the winged Gem, grabbing on her barn-mate, suddenly flew up; stopping mid air just for a few seconds.

"Well, as I said." she said, turning her head to look at Steven and Connie. "See you tomorrow, guys."

"Good night!" Peridot happily called down to the teens as well. They waved – and she waved back at them with a giant smile across her face – and the two Gems were quickly gone.

* * *

...

* * *

The two teens that were left behind decided to wait on the beach, until Connie's parents would arrive. For some reason, both of them were too quiet – although they both wanted to break the silence.

"So... even with the robot and the corrupted Gem, you still had no luck with the bubbles, huh?" Steven finally asked. Connie nodded.

"I guess bubbles are just not my thing." she shrugged, breathing in the smell of the ocean… trying to translate what she had on her mind into words and just tell him, as Peridot advised.

"Yeah... I guess..." Steven silently replied. Connie noted how he didn't sound like his usual, cheerful self, and it only made it harder for her to talk.

But right as she mustered the courage to say what was on her mind, Steven talked.

"- Connie, I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said back then... when we bubbled the donuts."

Connie looked confused at the boy.

"What do you mean?"

"You know... about the whole... love and... like thing." he scratched his cheek with his finger, slightly blushing.

His confession made Connie feel how the tension was gone – but the more she processed what he had said, the sadder she had felt.

It seemed obvious. He wanted to clarify that he didn't mean to say that he actually, romantically, _loved_ her.

Of course, she had already guessed he didn't mean it like that; but hearing him making a point out of it now, while looking this uncomfortable… was a little painful.

"I – I see..." in spite of the pain, she forced on a smile. "It's okay. I know it's just an expression. And there's nothing to be sorry about... that's just how you feel..."

"No – but it's not okay. The way I said it… I swear – I didn't mean it like that." the boy sighed. "I mean – yes, I do like stuff like donuts, and the Lonely Samurai, and I do think it's worth protecting, but… I… am not saying it's the same thing with you."

Connie glanced at him, slightly confused. Steven avoided her eyes – he sighed.

"I don't like you like I like donuts. You're much more important to me than those things. It just looked like it was much harder for you to bubble after I said that, so... I am sorry if I hurt your feelings. I just blurted out that I _love_ you without thinking – and it was so awkward..."

The teen girl looked at the boy, now even more confused. His words didn't make sense. His face was completely red – he cleared his throat, and pulled on his collar. His voice was lacking a bit of air.

"And I know that you probably don't feel the same way about me… so I tried to take it back… b-but, I realized later that the way I said it could come out a little hurtful… so… I'm sorry."

"Uh, Steven?.."

"And don't worry – it's not like I think you should be with me... you are beautiful, and smart, and nice, and cool… I know you can probably have any boy in the universe… and – they'd be lucky to be with you. I mean – I am lucky to be with you right now, and we're only friends-"

Instantly, Connie put her hand on his.

"Steven," she couldn't hide her smile and sudden excitement – she didn't want to. Her grasp on him tightened. "I feel the same way!"

"What?" he looked at her.

She blushed, embarrassed from the self-exposure, but tried to shake it away.

"I…!" she closed her eyes for a second, just to give Steven a quick kiss on his cheek.

She backed away a little and opened her eyes, "I love you, too!"

Anticipating, she waited for his reaction. He put his hand on his cheek, where she kissed him before. He stared at her, shocked.

"You... do?" He asked. As Connie quickly nodded back, he still did not seem to completely believe what was happening.

His eyes started tearing up a little.

"Connie, but I mean, I love you… as in, love, _love_ you."

"I know. I love, _love_ you, too!"

Staring at her again, realizing what he'd heard – he started laughing, wiping his tears off.

"Steven? Are you o-?" she started to ask – but then he hugged her.

"Oh, boy… of course I'm happy that you feel the same way… but I'm also so relieved… I was so afraid I'd ruin our friendship if I said anything..."

"W-well…" Connie hugged him back, "Now we could be more than friends… if..." she blushed. "If you want."

Steven took Connie back and looked at her.

"If you want that too… I'd love to." he took her hand, and silently said.

When Connie looked at their hands, she was pleasantly surprised to feel a hesitant kiss on her cheek. In turn, she sneaked in a quick kiss on the shocked boy's lips – and ecstatic from happiness and excitement, both started chuckling and hugged each other tightly.

* * *

...

* * *

 ** _And nobody that night was feeling a little uncomfortable with their new partner._**

* * *

...

* * *

 **A/N: Holy cow.**

 **A FRIGGING YEAR.**

 **I had the idea – I even had a decent chunk of the text already written, but I just couldn't finish it.**

 **I felt too stuck.**

 **At first I only thought it was the "action" bits. I always have a hard time describing action in text.**

 **But then it was Peridot's and Connie's conversation. And then Peridot's and Lapis' conversation. And then Steven's and Connie's confession.**

 **I could bring myself to write a line or two every few weeks, at best. And only rarely, on some occasions, I could write/ rephrase a few paragraph in a few hours.**

 **Hopefully, uploading the other chapters won't take as long in the future.**

 **Also, I think this is the longest chapter in this Fanfiction... no promises, though...**


End file.
